VII a Madman's journey through Beacon
by randomthoughts96
Summary: Ozpin has been summoned to meet someone from his past VII and finds out that he is enrolling in beacon by order of the kingdoms of Remnant. Who is this person? Why is even the great and powerful Oz scared of him? I suck at summaries sorry and hopefully this won't be like every other insane oc story out there. First chapter is build up.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing only my oc and the madness the rest is monty oums and Roosterteeth**

As Ozpin looked at the students in front of him, he couldn't help but not want to kill each one of them, the poor man had been the butt of yet another prank by the students. Usually he took it in stride but this time they went too far. First they had spiked his precious coffee with ice dust freezing his lips to his mug. Then they took his lunch and hid it in the emerald forest, as he went to get it he was hit by balloons filled with sap from forever fall and had to fight off every grimm within the area. And to make matters worse he didn't have a weapon, they had replaced his cane with a gag one.

Now covered in sap, lips and tongue chapped from the dust and extremely tired he was about to yell at the students until his scroll rang loudly indicating that he had just gotten a message and important one as well.

"Don't think this will get you out of punishment" he growled at his students. He looked at the message and saw that it was from Remnant's Maximum Military Prison. A prison renowned for keeping only a select few of prisoners from abandoned military project's that committed assassinations and war crimes against all of remnant. And Ozpin only knew one that lived there.

As he sat there his anger toward his students had dissipated and he looked at the screen and hit the message button on his scroll. The message read '_Dear Ozpin I am sending you this message to tell you that prisoner n__o_ _7 has requested your presence immediately. We are sorry for any problems this will cause for you. We know you have a very important job and would not request you to be here, but our hands are forced, we will send a dust jet to pick you up at the end of the day you receive this message. Sincerely Warden Jackson"_

After Ozpin read the message he slunk back into his chair all anger towards the students gone "You are dismissed,"

"Professor-" one of the students asked

"I SAID DISMISSED" roared Ozpin making even Ms. Goodwitch flinch at the anger coming from the normally stoic man. As the students all got up and fumbled to escape. Goodwitch came up to him.

"Ozpin who was the message from?" Glynda asked him.

"Here" he responded handing her his scroll for him to read.

As she read the scroll her eyes grew wide and she read it again to make sure that she was reading it right. "No, no this can't be, how, why would he request for you?"

"I am not sure"

"Well you surely aren't contemplating on going are you? It would be madness to go see that man again." Glynda said as she looked back to the man putting the scroll back on the desk.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice if I don't they'll make a scene out of it and make me come." Ozpin answered as he got up from his desk walking over to his room to start packing a change of clothes and gathered dust for his weapon in case the meeting went wrong.

"And what if I say no? Ozpin the last time you got involved with this group they almost killed you. _He_ almost killed you, granted it was a surprise attack while you were asleep, but still why would you go see him and chance fate. You know he always had a plan of attack and always thought about the long con. And if he does manage to escape he will come here kill everyone. Ozpin I will not let anything happen to our students just because a killer asked to see you to have a chat. So I ask again what if I say no?" Glynda all but screamed at the man as he continued to pack.

"Then I will remove you from my way without causing any lasting injury." Ozpin answered seeing Glynda's eyes grow wide continued "Glynda I must do this, Jackson has more power politically and maybe even literally than I do, there is nothing I could do. And you know he's just itching to get out of the office so even if I refused, instead of sending some soldiers or hunters he would just love to test himself against the 'Great and Powerful Oz'. Thats why he was given the specific task to look after the prison, especially 'him'. So it's either put you down or fight 'Stonewall' Jackson himself and maybe destroy the entire school in the process and then VII gets what he want's if that is what he even really wants. And even if he managed escape then all of remnant would know and send reinforcements here to protect everyone and I will even call James to come and help even VII will have a problem getting in here."

"Well then I guess that's that isn't it, you are just going to leave knowing there's a chance that you may never return. Just like you did when you were a hunter. If this is the case then you should have a class to teach the kids the meaning of goodbye." Glynda said as sarcasm dripped from every syllable as she turned away from him and walked out of the room.

"That's exactly what I am going to do," Ozpin responded as he went to his scroll to tell all the teachers of the freshman class to have them come to the combat room for a surprise assembly.

"I wonder why Ozpin decided to have this assembly during the middle of the day?" Pyrrha thought out loud trying to figure it all out. As she and her friends went they saw the rest of the class coming inside the room to see ozpin cane in hand and a duffel bag by his side as the students walked in they knew instantly that something was wrong. Their normally stoic Headmaster was looking sad as he eyed everyone of his students.

When they all had finally taken their seats Ozpin began to speak "I know you are all wondering why I have called up this impromptu assembly right now. The reason is that my past has caught up with me and I have to leave by the end of the day. With that there is a small chance that I might not be returning alive from this." after he said this all the students started to speak their protests but he just held up his hand quickly silencing the students "That being said If this is to happen Professor James Ironwood from Atlas to take over for me until a suitable replacement will be able to be found as well as you will see remnant soldiers stationed here as added protection. I am not allowed to tell you why this is happening. All I can say is that no matter what happens I am proud of each and everyone of you and someday you will be great hunters that will help protect vale and remnant from the grimm. With that you are dismissed and all classes have been canceled for the rest of the day."

After his speech was done he picked up his duffel bag and walked out of the room. the students sat there for a bit, thinking on their headmasters words before walking aimlessly out of the room as team jnpr and rwby walked out they headed into the common area and sat down.

"What could cause Ozpin to need to have atlassian military come to beacon and as well as soldiers coming for protection."

"I don't know but whatever it is frightens even the teachers when I asked Ms. Goodwitch she just looked at me and walked away saying 'all will be told in good time'" Ren said

"Wow the professors are even scared, now I am very curious." Yang said "I think we should see Ozpin out, secretly of course."

After much debate about whether or not to spy on their headmaster it was decided that they would and as they headed out they found him waiting by beacons airport and looked like he was waiting for something before suddenly disappearing from thin air.

as the kids looked for him they heard a calm voice behind them ask "And what are you eight doing here?" after the kids jumped in shock they looked back seeing their headmaster standing behind them and while they stuttered an answer he looked at them and sighed "Look I know that you are worried about why I am not giving you any information and I am sorry for that but if I come back I will tell you everything I promise." with that he looked back to the airport and said "Looks like my ride is here"

as the kids looked over and saw a dust jet that had the words "Remnant Maximum Security" printed on the side and they saw a tall man wearing an all grey suit walk out of the jet towards them "Ozpin it has been a long time, my friend" with that he shook hands with Ozpin before looking at the kids "And these must be some of your students. I do hope you haven't lost your love of secrecy and told them about why you are coming with us?"

"Of course not Jackson, you know I love a good secret. Now kids please I need to get going run along and enjoy your day off." Ozpin said dismissing the students and walked with the warden toward the jet and asked "So do you know the reason VII wants to see me"

Jackson looked at the headmaster as they boarded the plane signaling to the pilot to take off "No I don't I was just ordered by the higher ups and the politicians to get you by whatever means necessary and bring you to talk to him. Ozpin I am very sorry that I have to bring you to talk to him I know what he is like."

"No your not you were hoping that I would put up a fight so you could have a reason to fight," the headmaster said looking at the warden.

"Hehehe," Jackson chuckled "Of course I did Ozpin, you know I love to fight. That being said you don't know what VII is like inside the prison. He has the entire prison under his thumb. One day a new guy decided to fight him the next he has hung himself in his room saying how he was sorry for all he did and couldn't live with the guilt anymore. His entire squad has either mysteriously vanished or found dead in their rooms. I know its him but when approached by the interrogator, he turned the interrogation around and by the time we got the man out of the room he was in tears confessing to things that he didn't even know about much less commit. he even convinced the higher ups to give him an hour of 'training' with grimm that we took and Ozpin what he does with them." The warden just shuddered just thinking about it

"That sounds like him" Ozpin says "He was always like that. until he took to the battlefield then he was sadistic and cruel"

"I feel bad for the grimm he fights. When we send the cleaning staff they always come out throwing up their lunches so we've had to schedule their lunch until after they are done cleaning and sometimes they still go home sick" Jackson says. "I must say I both fear and respect VII because of what he is shown to be capable of even with only minimal aura and without weapons. That being said he is still just as sadistic as ever."

As he finished with that statement Ozpin feels them land and says "Huh didn't think we'd make that good of time"

Jackson looked at him eyebrows raised "What did you think we were riding a normal jet, this is state of art it can cross remnant in 20 minutes at top speed but that ,as with all of the other specs, is classified. Atlas will get them in five years."

And with that the two men walked into remnants secret high security prison.

"He's in solitary right now. As he requested and now has all the comforts of home" Jackson said as venom dripped from his voice as they stop at yet another door and had them scanned and finally buzzed and sent in. And they stood looking through dust infused one way glass at a room with a hologram of what it looked like outside a couch, a fridge, a tv, and computer as well as several video games and systems. In the middle laid a boy no older than eighteen on the bed. (What. did you expect him to be like 21 or thirty this is an oc story of course not he has to be somewhat as old as the others or then it just get weird)

"Huh see you still haven't lost your love for video games VII" Ozpin said as he looked at the boy through the one way dust infused glass.

"Ozpin is that you, cool I thought that Glynda was going to put up more of a fight how's her back by the way" The boy asked as he sat up in the bed looking right at Ozpin despite the mirrored glass in front of him.

"Fine ever since you stabbed her seven times. Doctors got to her in time too, she regained all of her former movement and aura control." Ozpin said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Why did you call me here. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point well that sucks, I thought you and I could catch up. Well why don't you and the Warden come in I just ordered dinner for us all. Please I know I don't deserve this but it was not my choice to contact you. And contrary to what Glynda probably thinks I am not going to kill you and Jackson, escape, go to the school that will be teeming with remnant soldiers and atlas mechs and kill everyone ok. So please come in and let's talk face to face please. You have my word that I will not escape."

After hearing this Ozpin signaled Jackson to open the door. There was a few things that VII was careful to give and one of those things was his word. To him his word meant everything, that being said you had to make sure to find and seal up every loophole that he left open because if you didn't he would find a way to do what he wants without completely breaking his word.

"Ok you to see me now why are we here.'" Ozpin said again trying to figure out why the former assassin wanted to talk to him.

"Well, as you know I am currently serving 300 life sentences, I believe that is right isn't it Warden?" he looked at Jackson and he nodded telling the young man that he was indeed right. "And I am very much willing to serve each of those until I grow old and die at a ripe age of around 110 ,surprisingly the military is still giving me healthcare and a pretty damn good one at that. But the cost of keeping me here for a year costs about 200 million lien. And the kingdoms aren't willing to pay that to keep me locked up, but they can't put me on death row because of the fact that without me the Project will still be going and to get my help I got immunity from the death penalty. So with that they need a way to kill me without using the death penalty so I was given a choice. Would you like to know those choices are Ozpin?"

As VII looked at Ozpin he smiled that damn disarming smile of his and Ozpin finally after a minute of silence responded "Yes I would very much."

VII looked at him and said "Well the first is I will be released from prison." as he said this Ozpin couldn't help but go wide eyed at the thought of the murder sitting across from him going free. "however I would have to walk to the nearest kingdom from here and they are hoping I will die by the grimm. However there is a second option, one that I intend to take, though you are very much not going to like it."

As Ozpin looked at him he couldn't possibly think of what could be worse than having VII going free, even if he has to walk, if he made it and found a way to vale then he could kill Ozpin and not go back on his word because he technically didn't escape. "What's the second option."

VII smiled at the expression on the headmasters face as he said "Well first I must ask you a question. What is quite possibly the most dangerous job in all of Remnant?"

"Hunting grimm why?" Jackson answered not understanding where the psychopath was going

"Well as you know, Remnant always is in need of warriors and because of the short life expectancy only a select few signup to fight the rising darkness, but training them takes time, time that not everyone has." VII says to the men in front of him.

"Of course thats because not everyone can keep up with the training to become hunters, but where are you going with this VII" Ozpin said getting fed up with the boy leading them in circles.

"Huh" the boy sighed "Ozpin you're not even going to try to guess what I am saying fine I'll just tell you geez ,you used to be more fun back in the day. The kingdoms want to put me into a 4 year combat school to be made into their personal little hunter to send on their more dangerous missions like trying to find the grimm source. Thus killing me without giving me the needle. But I did happen to get a choice in which acadamy I choose." As he said this the Headmaster's eyes got large finally understanding what the boy was saying.

"You're telling me that the kingdoms are going to send you to Beacon to learn to be a hunter? To avoid paying your costs in prison. Why can't they just send you to another prison?" Ozpin asked.

"Because no other prison has the facilities to hold someone of VII's caliber without him escaping and if he did then he would just finish up whatever business he wasn't able to conclude before being locked up. Which includes killing you Ozpin." A new voice said. As Ozpin turned he saw the King of Vale, Romulus Valentine standing in a dull purple suit that cost more than Beacon's yearly costs did.

"That and because no one else knows enough about VII besides you and some of the staff at beacon, and it's not like we would just hand him over and say here you go. We will be injecting nanites into his body that will track him wherever, whenever and no one besides you and I will have that ability unless you give it to people you trust."

Ozpin thought about this and said "Fine I guess I will do it seeing as how I have no choice, as long as we do it quietly none of the students will know he's even there."

"I am afraid that there is no way to do this quietly Ozpin" Romulus said "Any way to do that would be a relax in security and there is no way I am taking that chance with him. No he will be flown in broad daylight with hundreds of guards and attack ships. On top of that he will be wearing his full body shackles and mouth guard to keep him from escaping afterwards we will read him his rights and then hand him over. I know you don't want to make a scene but as of right now I don't give a Beowulf's ass, I am not letting someone like him escape inside my city without me knowing. I am sorry but I want to make sure that nothing can go wrong."

"But think of the impact it will have on my students when they find out that a convicted war criminal is going to be in the same school as them they wouldn't go near him at all, or worse some could be curious and seeing that he still has those data tags they could figure out his crimes and decide to take justice into their hands and try to kill him and if they do he'll have a legitimate excuse to kill them." Ozpin reasoned with the man.

"Ozpin is somewhat right Romulus, But while I will not kill any of the students trying to find out who I am I can't say that I won't harm them. And I do so enjoy a fight. I haven't had one in so long it gets boring ripping apart droids and grimm they are all the same and even with these new Mindless games I play, I still wish to fight real people." VII said both helping and finding a way to undermine Ozpin's intentions to not have him go to beacon "Besides what about all the comforts I would have to give up here."

"ENOUGH, I have made my decision Ozpin. VII will be going to beacon the way I said and he will be given to you tomorrow at Noon." Romulus said shutting both of the men up. "Now Warden I think it is time for Ozpin to be getting home" and with that left the room.

The ride back to Beacon was a short one seeing as how Ozpin and Jackson were both still stumped on the fact that they would let someone like VII go free into the world. As Ozpin got back he saw his students all around him trying to get information and trying to see what had the man going wide eyed in thought. But he paid them no mind just heading up to his office and shutting the door in there face.

"So, how did the meeting go" Glynda asked as she saw the man just sit down and put his head in hands "Ozpin what's wrong?"

Ozpin mumbled something to the woman but she couldn't hear him when she asked him to repeat he spoke louder "He's going to be enrolled at beacon"

At first Glynda didn't understand "Who, Ozpin who is going to be enrolled here?" she pressed wanting more answers

He just looked at her frustration and anger evident on his face "Who do you think Glynda the only person that would make me do this. VII is coming to beacon tomorrow under orders of Romulus Valentine" and with that told her everything that had happened at the prison.

Glynda couldn't believe it. The fact that the kingdoms would pull a stunt like this was one thing but to bring a war criminal like VII here was like asking a grimm to snuggle next to you. The bastard would eat the kids alive. Sure some of them could fight him, but to what end, these kids aren't killers.

But VII, VII was born and engineered to kill.

While everyone at beacon was trying to figure out what was going on. In cell 30 VII sat in his room playing Mad World.

"So it looks like You and I will be fighting side by side this time Ozpin, hmmm I guess I can try and not stab you in the back, for a while at least, ohhh I wonder who your favorites are, maybe I can show them a few tricks hahahahaha" VII said as his laughter echoed throughout the entire prison causing even the most hardened criminal to grow a little scared, wondering what the boy was thinking

**hey sorry I just had this Idea rattling around in my head for the longest time even longer than outlaw and I just didn't know how to go about making it At first all my oc's were going to make a team but it wouldn't work because of the fact that well VII would always end up killing them so I split them up and They each got into there own story besides I never made a 4th for the team Read and Review please this is RandomThoughts96 out**


	2. Chapter 2

As Ozpin looked at the clock he saw it was going to be a few hours before VII came to beacon and he needed to get ready for his arrival. So he called the professors ,who had all been told about VII and what he could do, they had made a plan for all the teachers to be outside when VII came as to make sure that there was no way for him to escape.

"Bartholomew you will cover the right flank of the school, Peter you the left, Glynda will keep to the back and makes sure he can't get out that way. I will meet him, and no matter what the children's safety comes first if VII makes a move put him down but try not to kill him the kingdoms have made that very clear, however if you have to take him out. No mistakes people, everyone put on your battlegear I don't want someone like VII getting out into the world without those nanites in his system. Understood."

With that the professors were dismissed not paying any attention to the students who were demanding what was going on seeing the professors in their battle dress.

"What is going on with the professors It's as if they're expecting a grimm attack at any moment?" Ruby said as she talked to her team and jnpr.

"I don't know when I asked professor peach about it she just said that we are getting a new student in an hour." Jaune said getting worried seeing all the professors running around going to their battle stations.

"A new student, why are we getting a new student so late within the first semester. It makes no se-" Weiss was suddenly interrupted by a large crash in the air signifying that many dust jets had just come out of supersonic speeds.

With that rwby and jnpr along with all the other students had come rushing outside to see 15 armed dust gunships in the sky and they saw three more dust jets touch down all three of them with the words painted on them "Remnant Maximum Security" on the sides.

The two on the end of the formation opened and a hundred men came out, each with vests and armed to the teeth they formed a up around the jet in the middle laser dots converging onto the door to the small ship.

When the door opened it revealed VII's head his black hair flying through the air ,they didn't dare give him a razor so he had to have his head cut every other month, His red eyes shining as he breathed in the fresh air through his spit mask until one of the guards yelled to him "Prisoner 7 step out of the ship hands where we can all see them."

As the rest of him walked out of the ship the students noticed that he was in full body shackles his hands encased entirely with dust infused steel with glyphs to restrict his aura, his chest was similarly encased and he was led out of the ship and down the path towards Ozpin.

VII looked around as much as he could and saw the other students looking wide eyed at the boy in front of them each trying to get a good look at him. As he continued up towards Ozpin he saw Jackson standing next to him looking like he was ready to kill VII as soon as possible.

When he finally reached Ozpin he heard Jackson speak in a loud voice for all to hear "Prisoner VII you have been admitted under beacon's tutelage by order's of the kingdoms of remnant. You will complete the training they will give you here to the fullest. The nanites that have been injected into you are to keep track of you at all times. Remember that it is either this or serve the remaining 300 life sentences. You are to return to Remnant Maximum Military Security every month to give us an update, failure to do this will result in your execution. Do you understand the conditions that we have given you and the punishment of failure to do so."

As Vii looked at them he raised his eyebrows and looked down at his shackles "Ahh, yes Guard release the prisoner." with that VII was finally free and when he looked at the man next to him he simply smiled and walked toward Ozpin and Jackson.

"I do, now where are my weapons?" as he said one of the student's broke out of the line and made a beeline toward VII.

"You bastard you killed my parents. I'll avenge them and kill you if it's the last thing I do." as the girl said this she pulled out a small stiletto to attack him.

As VII saw this he simply sidestepped her the twisted around her back and put her into a headlock and started to drag her back until his back was against the wall. As he had her in his arms his voice came out and said "Did I, what were their names, dear?"

As everyone saw this the Guards Immediately reacted and started to aim their weapons at VII and said "Drop the girl VII, you don't want to do this. Just put her down."

As Ozpin saw this he came up carefully and said "You gave your word that you wouldn't harm the students VII"

"Shhh, Ozpin I just asked the girl a question. Now, what were their names?" VII questioned again and this time the girl answered.

"M-Michael and S-Sara" the girl said terrified.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it, I just asked a question you gave an answer, simple." he said "And you're right I did say that I wasn't going to harm your students" and with that he let the girl go and as she started to walk away she heard his voice say very clearly "But then again, you aren't a student are you?" and as she started to move faster he had grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him pulled her closer to him, his fist shot out and broke her trachea with an audible crack.

The students just froze with a look of horror on their face as the girl sputtered and cough as she tried to breath but couldn't. They looked toward VII and saw that he had already stepped away and was walking back to Ozpin and said "Weapons and gear please or I will move on to the guards."

Ozpin looked toward the girl the light already fading from her eyes as she joined her parents in the release of death her eyes wide and terrified until she gave one last shuddering try at life and died. He turned back to her killer and saw that VII didn't even look back and said "You didn't need to kill her she was disarmed."

VII just responded "I was worried about the possibility of her using some super death semblance. And I will only ask one more time I would like my weapons and gear or the guards die"

With that Jackson just handed him his butterfly pistols and his cloak and said "I really wish I could kill you right now."

"But you can't and we both know it don't we." He then turned to Ozpin and said "Where am I staying." VII looked over and saw the first years looking in shock at the girl 'huh must be the first time they saw someone die' "Also if you kids have never seen someone die then you are going to be very sad someday in the future when everyone around you dies, so get used to it."

After that he looked to his weapons and sighed with happiness "Ahhh it's good to hold them again after so long, well actually you don't since you know…" as he looked at them he started to twist and turn them in his them as he played with them and said "So Ozpin, Jackson, kids if you excuse me I will go to my room if anyone disturbs me... well they might not be found for a couple days"

And with the threat he walked through the crowd stopping only once to turn around and smile at the group and say "This is going to be some of the best fun i've had in a long time"

As rwby got back to their rooms after the display of the new student performed the dead girl was picked up and taken back to vale to be disposed of and ruby just looked at the others and said "Why did he kill her and why is nothing being done about it?" as she looked around the room she saw that the others just shrugged.

"Is that really the new student?" Yang asked "Because if he can just kill like that what's stopping him from killing us all while we sleep? I don't know about you guys but Ozpin owes us some answers and I want some."

With that the teenagers went straight to his office and without knocking just opened the door and saw that the only person in the room was VII himself as he looked over at them his eyebrows raised up and said "And just what do you think you are doing her ladies?" As the girls saw him they immediately stopped in their tracks not knowing what to do as they turned to leave they saw that he was behind them and had shut the door cutting off their only chance of escape.

"I believe I asked you a question and when a question is asked you should be polite and answer or be faster than me and get away." VII said as he started to walk toward the them. they all started to back away from the boy his eyes not betraying any of his intentions.

"Oh stop quivering in fear I am not here to kill you. if I wanted you dead than you'd be dead and that would be that." VII said getting fed up with the girls just staring at him finally Blake was the one who broke the silence.

"Why did you kill the girl back there she did nothing after you let her go to provoke you"

"Because I felt like it you stupid faunas now answer my question before I actually start considering killing you." VII said

"Wewerecomingtoaskaboutwhoyouare" Ruby said scared as the boy was about on them.

As he looked at the girls he started to laugh, it was nothing much a quiet and somewhat deep rolling laugh. "You know this was what both I and Ozpin was worried about when I was dropped here after the display of my criminal nature. So sit and ask me what you wish and I will answer what I can until Ozpin comes back. Don't worry I gave my word that I wouldn't kill his students so for now you are safe."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked getting straight to the point.

"I am me." VII answered smiling at the girls his hard eyes going a fair bit softer.

"Ok what's your name?" She asked again.

"Ahhh now thats a good question I am VII." he answered the girl.

"Why is your name a number?" Blake asked.

"That was the name I was given. Why does it strike you odd that I am named that way?" the killer asked the Faunas.

"because seven is an odd name." Yang said.

"Really I wouldn't know I had a pretty… sheltered life. What are your names?" he asked the girls

"Oh I'm sorry I am Ruby the girl next to me is Yang she's my sister, next is Blake and finally Weiss." Ruby said answering the boys question. 'geez these girls are just giving me answer's so easily and way too fast time to test a theory.

"Was Blake in the white fang" he asked in the same manner he did before hand

"Yeah she was, she's also a cat faunas which you seemed to know-OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY BLAKE" Yang said as she realized what she said to the murderer.

"hmmm then the next question is aimed at Blake did you know a bull faunas named Adam Taurus?" after he asked the question he saw her eyes narrow slightly and he knew he had her.

"Then you can find out more about me through him and I must say for being one of Ozpin's favorites ,next to that juniper team, You four are quite gullible." and with that he got up to leave until Weiss got up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey we aren't done he-" she never got the chance to say anything more as she was slammed into the wall he feet not touching the ground his hands in her hair jerking her head up, VII's gun out switched to blade form pressed against her neck and whispered in her ear

"You touch me like that again ,unless it's to make sure I don't get hurt, to fuck you, or maybe in combat to win, I will cut you and everyone in your company to ribbons and feed them to the grimm and faunas you imprison do I make myself clear."

"Yes" a shaky voice said from the girl.

"Yes, what?" VII asked.

"Yes sir" as she said this she felt something warm go down her leg and as they looked down everyone noticed that she had soiled herself in front of the boy. As her companions saw this they started to get up until VII's hand holding the blade flicked out and the blade embedded itself right in between Yangs crotch slightly cutting her pants as the boy looked at them he spoke his voice cold and hard.

"Trust me when I say this girls that while I may not win a physical confrontation with all of you I would leave very debilitating injuries to each of you enough to make sure that you would not be able to continue in this career while keeping myself relatively unharmed to that point then as I wake up and get back to full health would find and kill you all"

"But you said-" Ruby started to speak before he cut her off

"I said I wouldn't kill any student but the day you aren't a student your ass is mine, that being said I am trying to atone for a few of the crimes I committed during service that I am not proud of, just because I kill doesn't mean I like to. It's all I was taught. Now Weiss, I suggest you and your teammates leave and wait until Ozpin calls you back to talk to you instead of just barging in here." VII said after letting go Weiss and as he did he flicked his hand again and the wire that was attached to the knife pulled taught and flew back to him which he caught expertly and he exited the room.

After the girls had returned to their dorm they helped Weiss ,who was sobbing after having soiled herself in front of everyone, get cleaned up and trying to comfort her after she was under control she collapsed onto her bed from the emotional exhaustion. Afterward the other three girls sat down to discuss what just happened.

"Well that backfired a bit." Yang said as she sat down in the chair

"No shit Yang." Blake said still pissed that she told VII that she was a faunas.

"Hey don't yell at me. how was I supposed that the creep was in there. What did you want me to do fight him we saw him take out the girl over there and let's face it while he might not kill us he could have put the proper smackdown on all of us and while yes I can absorb kinetic energy blades are different I can't absorb a cut ok. Also who is Adam?" Yang asked wanting to get the topic off of her so she didn't have to admit that she was actually too terrified to even get off of the couch after he threw the knife.

"He was my partner in the white fang and helped me on all of my missions except one." Blake responded and when the girls looked at her she said "Yes I can still contact him."

At the main camp of the white fang Adam was issuing orders to some of the lower tier units when he received a call on his scroll and he looked at it and noticed that it was from his old partner Blake and decided to answer it.

"Hello Blake how are you?" Adam asked still acting the gentleman he always tried to portray.

"Hello Adam I wish this was a social call but I am afraid that I am seeking information on someone."

"And who might that be kitten?" Adam asked always ready to help his old partner even if she ditched him.

"What do you know about a guy named VII?" she asked him and as he heard that name he instantly responded in a panicked voice

"How do you know about VII"

"He just kind of showed up." blake told him

No it couldn't be him he was supposed to be locked up if he is free than he could come back and finish the job that he didn't all those years ago. No he can't panic, he had to be sure.

"Describe him and his weapon." Adam told him.

"Uhhh black hair a little bit shorter than you, red eyes and finally his weapons are some sort of butterfly pistol daggers with wire."

Shit. it was him. He was back, Oh no he knows about Blake he had to warn her "Ok, Blake I'm going to be straight up with you get out of their ,wherever your are at, VII is more than dangerous he's ex military for his entire life. He was made to be the ultimate killer. He was part of an elite squad called M.A.D. And he was the most ruthless member. How I know him is only because of the fact that before I was partnered up with you I was on a mission to destroy a new dust quarry that had been built in havenport but when we got there, he was there and he slaughtered us, me and a few others where the only ones to make it out. As far as I know he hunted everyone but me down and killed them I am the only one besides the high ups in the kingdom to know about him. That's all I know but I do know that he always wears datatags that will tell you everything about him as well as ways to beat him that's how the white fang took down the other members of M.A.D. But VII was too good and we couldn't touch him and now we don't know how good that information is." He had to lie because he couldn't tell her the truth

As the girls heard this they had to think about what someone like that was doing here and then Blake thought of something "Oh no he told me to contact you which means he could be tracking this, Adam hang up the call now."

Back in his room VII saw and heard everything that Adam and Blake had said to each other "Well Adam it seems like I have found you. Naughty bull why did you tell her about the project tch tch tch it seems like I'll have to silence you like you tried to do to me X. And to think you tried to warn them all not to let me live."


	3. Chapter 3

VII Chapter 3

VII woke up seeing it was 6:30 started to get ready for school. As he puts on his uniform he looks in the mirror and grabs his weapon and cuts his hair to a medium length, he learned that in the field when he didn't have a razor on hand. Afterwards he heads to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

As VII entered the hall the students sneak glances at him as he goes to the line and waits for his food after he get's a meager breakfast he goes to find a table to eat at. As he walks he notices rwby sitting and decides he needs to apologize for his behavior so he moves to sit with them.

As the girls look up they see him approach and are about to move away until he says "Sit" in a commanding tone and they find themselves listening to the boy as he sits down across from them he looks at them "I must apologize for what I did yesterday for the girl and for what I did to Weiss. It irresponsible for me to do, but I must confess that the girl actually was still armed when I had pulled her in she took the time to place a bomb on me which she was planning on detonating after she got out of range of the blast which would have resulted in the deaths of at least twenty other people other than me. As for weiss the reason I did what I did was because when you have been around the block like I have you learn that you must hold people at an arms length figuratively and literally and to do what you did was a sign of aggression to me. I should not have done what I did and I apologize." the boy said as he eats his meal after he finishes eating he throws away his trash and is about to leave when he notices a rabbit faunas being picked on by another boy.

"Please stop pulling on my ears" The girl says to the boy as he keeps tugging he and his teammates laughing and keep pulling until the boys hear a thud and see that there blue haired companion his head on the table pinned to it by VII's pistol.

"Let the girl go," VII says, as he looks around and takes note that the boys were not outside when he had come to beacon, and takes note that the two others were starting to inch towards him to take him out.

"And if I don't." the leader says standing up to his full height still holding on to the girl.

"I'll send all of you to the infirmary." VII said simply

"Ha I'd like to see that. Dove Russell lets teach this guy not to mess with crdl" the leader says.

As the boys go to attack the soldier he moves back taking his weapon shooting while he throws it ,for more speed, as it changes into blade form and soars out (Imagine the weapon is like Hai's from Darker Than Black except it is a straight blade instead of two on one but the wire is the same except it is stronger and not as easily broken. Oh and pistols with and extended mag that are apart of the the handle of the blade and grip for the gun each holds a ten rounds) and attaches to the ceiling and VII soars out of the way of the boys shooting as he flies away.

"coward." the leader says as he starts to turn but hear's a bang of a gun and the lights in the room go out the only light from the morning sun coming in from the window.

"No, not a coward just someone who fights smart. something you four don't seem to understand." A voice coming from everywhere says to the boys.

"Cardin what do we do." asks Dove.

"Hold on let me think for a bit." Cardin says as he looks trying to find the boy in the shadows. then he has and idea.

"You help us find that freak. Or I will pull off your ear's" he says turning to the girl.

She starts to look around to try and find him but surprisingly even with her night sight can't seem to locate the boy "I can't see him. I'm sorry but I can't see him."

Cardin was about to yank on the girls ears again but he hears another bang of the gun and sees the blade fly out from the shadows and attach onto Russell's shoulder and he hears the zing of the wire being pulled back and with a scream sees Russell fly out into the darkness and hears his scream then a sickening crack as the screaming suddenly stops. "That's one Cardin only three left. let the girl go." VII says again his voice coming from a random direction

"CRDL form up back to back." as the boys do as they are told they each pull out their from their uniforms and take up arms as Cardin looks around trying to find VII he asks the other two "Do you guys see him."

"No" dove says and as Sky was about to answer he hear the sounds of foot steps and as he turns see's VII's red eyes and was taken screaming as he was taken into the darkness only to be silenced a moment later.

"Two." VII says.

"Cardin, he got Sky man, He got sky what do we do?" dove asks scared out of his mind looking around for the VII and still seeing darkness.

"Go to the window then when he steps into the light then we can take him two on one." as Cardis says this he starts to walk towards the light and hears the sound of a knife scraping on the wall and with that Dove just starts to bolt away.

"I don't want to die, man, I don't want to die." he screams terrified as he goes towards the light

"Dove stick together he want's this." Cardin says getting scared.

As Dove is about to reach it VII swings down his feet connecting with Dove's jaw sending him to into the darkness and goes in himself and with that just says "Last chance Cardin."

Terrified beyond all reckoning the big boy just drops the faunas he had in a headlock using as a shield the lights immediately turn on and everyone sees that VII was by the lights they look at What happened to team crdl and was mortified at what they saw Russell had both his arms broken his bones showing through the cloth jagged and sharp. Sky had slashes all across his chest and arms going deep enough to hurt but not enough to kill. dove looked like he had both his legs broken his jaw dislocated. the entire process took 5 minutes and not even Blake knew where he was the entire time.

VII justs looks at cardin and says "I'll see you in combat later today to finish what I started." and turned to leave catching the few who was at the door just standing there and VII noticed a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'No it can't be him, I thought V died when the raid happened taking out the project, but if it is V then I could see my old friend but how would I be able to see him' thought VII as he left the room plotting how he could talk to Jaune Arc.

As VII went to Grimm studies he looks and see's professor Port sitting there and decides to talk to him. "Hello Peter"

As Port looks up he see's VII and says "VII my dear boy you might be in this school against our wishes but while you are here you will call me professor Port." the man said to the boy.

"Of course I meant no disrespect you know I value all the professors here at beacon, when I came here last it was strictly under orders you know that I didn't kill unless told to by command." VII said to the professor and the man nodded.

"Of course you didn't but still you are known to be very ruthless." Port said to the assassin "And what about the girl you killed yesterday."

"As I told Ozpin later that day ,and proved I might add, she was going to blow up me and around twenty innocent people. I had no choice she had the trigger programed to a key word to be said in her voice, so if I tried to tell anyone about it then more would have died so I took the matter into my own hand making it so she could not speak and if I would have choked her out she would still have detonated it in the struggle." VII pointed out "You know I never kill without purpose and to do it to show off would be stupid."

"But you could have told us afterward instead of going to ozpin later and frightening team rwby as you did." Port said to the killer

"Just because killing to show off is stupid does not mean that intimidation is off the table and playing the madman makes people try and not be my friend. If I need a friend I then will approach them and ask. That being said I noticed a boy who helped me out today even when he knew who I was and what I did, however I did not get his name and was wondering if you could help me and pair me up with him on the next project if at all possible." VII said as he schemed in his mind.

"Hmmm, I guess I could do that for you." Port said. Good VII knew that the Professors didn't completely trust him especially Glynda even though he told her he was sorry multiple times, It was business damnit. But Port actually semi Respected VII's business like approach to things.

"He was about as tall as me blue eyes longish blonde hair and pale skin and he was heading over to team rwby's table"

"Ahhhh, yes Jaune Arc is his name, He isn't really good at combat, yet. But has the value's of a great hunter and It so happens that I have a project coming up today." Port said "It's like fate had a plan for you to work together."

'No, I hacked your computer and put in an extra project one that I can get done in an hour but sure fate.' VII thought as he smiled and went to sit down eagerly waiting for class to start. He had heard about port and his great stories. Not a one of them were embellishments he could do all those things until his injury had taken him out of the game. But it looked like he recovered well enough to be a fearsome hunter just not as good as he used to be.

As class droned on VII listened to the story soaking in the information that was inside each story the weakness and strengths of each grimm and how to dispatch them as quickly as possible after a while VII started to figure out that Grimm had the weak points of animals the only difference is that they had protection around them but that was easily bypassed as most of it was for aesthetic than protection to attract other grimm.

After about two hours near the end of class Port told them about the project to collect Ursa and Beowulf samples of bone and fur and that he would be giving out the partners. "Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, Weiss schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and Lie Ren…" he went on and on until he came down to the last of the list and said "And finally Jaune Arc and VII" after he was finished he dismissed everyone.

As team rwby and jnpr walked out of the room they looked towards Jaune and saw that all color had drained from his face his eyes looking lost and said "Why did this happen to me why I have done nothing to bad"

"Well it's nice to know I am appreciated." the group looked back to see the total opposite to Jaune, VII standing behind them his eyes raised and said "I know that this isn't what you wanted Jaune but it's what has happened so you might as well get used to it. And if you would like to come to my room tonight after combat practice We can get this project done quickly and that will be that."

As VII walked past them they all shied away from the boy as he went to the locker rooms to change into his combat gear as he changed they saw the scars all across his back and chest and he put on a simple T-shirt and a vest with pistol ammo in the sides and the top he also had a shoulder rig that he put both of his pistols in on either side and walked into the combat room.

As the rest of them changed and went into the class they saw Ms. Goodwitch glaring at VII as she said "No, you may not choose your person for the fight but seeing as you're so eager to fight VII then you can" she said a small smile lit her face and she continued "Miss Nikos would you come down to fight VII."

"M-me, o-ok I can do that" Pyrrha said and as she approached the floor she took her stance and waited for the match to start she looked across VII his face betraying no emotions

"Good luck." Pyrrha said to the boy trying to break the awkward silence that permeated the air.

"Thanks but I won't need it." VII said and with that put on a simple black mask. three things were painted on it the roman numbers VII the V was at the top coming to the point in the middle of the two I's were underneath it sitting wear eyes would be as the buzzer sounded the beginning of the match

As Pyrrha heard the buzzer she opened up in to a charge against the boy he just sidestepped and said "slow you needed to open up with a ranged attack" and slashed at her nicking her in the arm.

"Why?" she asked she said trying to bash him with her shield "You don't seem to use a strength type weapon. so you use speed, to attack you with an attack like that would leave me open to be attacked"

"Ahh, thats good of you to notice but you need to know your enemy better than that. Knowing just a weapon goes further than that Miss Nikos, You must also try to predict the semblance of your opponent based on their weapon. Like for you I suggest that it involves something with magnetism because your entire weapon set is made up of Steel ,painted to look like bronze, which is known to be magnetic but the coating is different which means you don't want to telegraph it." VII says as he blocks her slash with one of his knives, and shoots her with the other pistol and pushes her back in a hail of gunfire and with that flicks his handle shooting the cartridges at her while he uses the momentum to hit her in the jaw and reload the weapon one half going into the top of his vest then as he turns and flips down the other part of the grip reloading it and shoots his knife out at her.

"Well then why are you using a steel weapon against me" and used her semblance and found that it didn't work on the blade and moves to the side as it embeds itself on the wall and the boy flies at her.

"Because I used a way to treat the steel so that semblances don't work pouring out my aura and blood into the weapon thats how it responds so well to my aura I used the same on the wire so that way I can send out and retract it as fast as I am." VII said as he continued to lash out and retract his blades with the wires.

As his blades flashed out he started to flick the wire to switch to between the forms of his weapons and started to shoot as he fought. Pyrrha kept trying to mount up the offensive but she couldn't no matter what she did. Soon he came up and knocked her spear out of her hands and made a fake right and then used a leg sweep to knock her down and ended the match with his blades too her throat and Goodwitch called the match.

What no one noticed was that the entire match Blake was standing wide eyed and pale as VII put one his mask and fought. No one saw her start to shake in anger as she said "I'd told you I would find and kill you masked man"

"VII has won the match" she said unhappily "Next is Yang Xiao Long versus Jaune Arc."

'Ahh this might be a good time to see if this really is V in sleeper form time to use the code phrase to wake him up' VII thought as he walked toward Jaune and said "Jaune hey wait up I need to tell you something before you go up against your opponent."

As Jaune turned to face VII he said "Is it a magic way not to get killed."

"You could say that. Say Jaune, why did Cain kill Abel?" as soon as VII said that Jaune eyes glazed over and he blinked a few time's.

"Orders sir" Good he was right and this was V

"Your Orders are to win the match without killing the opposition use your regular weapon not just that stupid sword and shield I know you have questions I will tell you after the match ok." VII told V

"Fine but just don't deactivate me I hate being useless." V said as he moved to the ring and faced Yang

"Hey Vomit boy how's about I make you a deal tell me what VII told you and I won't completely embarrass you in front of the class." Yang said after seeing that VII was talking to Jaune for a long time.

"Funny I was about to say, that if you forfeit the match I won't beat you within an inch of your life you stupid blonde slut" V said

Yang's eyes went wide as he said that and instantly went red her hair catching on fire and said "You did not just say that." and when the buzzer sounded she flashed the fire propelling her towards the boy to beat him to a bloody pulp but was met with a clang instead of hitting flesh.

"what the hell." she said as she saw that without even drawing his sword V had blocked her punch with his shield.

"Hmm I expected more." V said a bored expression on his face he then looked at his shield and sword and said "Ohhh well, It's been a while since I have done this and with a pulse of aura his shield started to shift around his hands and his sword split into ten different shards and when it was done yang saw that jaune now had gauntlets on his arms with claws for fingers his armor started to shift and covered his entire body in smaller interlocking plates to form something that both protected him and gave him 360 degree movement.

"And with that done, let's do this shall we." and V charged straight at the girl his arms blurring and the ground was beginning to get torn around them and VII just smiled at friend 'huh that's a word I haven't used in a long time but it's nice to see you again V.'

As Yang tried to mount the offensive she pushed V in the face sending him flying and he just slammed his claws into the ground stopping him from flying out of the ring and looked at her and said "You have a good solid punch Yang, now lets see you take one of mine." and V blurred and disappeared as Yang looked around she saw a flash and V was there claws outstretched and slashing and driving her to the ground. After that he was set up for the kill and Glynda called the match J-Jaune Arc wins the match." clearly surprised.

At that V stands up puts his arms together and mecha shifts the weapon back into shield and then into sheath mode, and walked back up to sit next to VII " Ok VII what's going on last thing I remember was the facility was attacked and I was deactivated?" V asked VII.

"That was four years ago everyone was killed, as far as I know you, me, and X are the only ones alive I got out because I had to confess. Long story short X betrayed the project and told the kingdoms they got onto us and he escaped to the white fang and works for them now. As for you I thought you were dead my old friend."

As V took this in he says "I always knew that X was a coward and weak but I never thought that he would do this so everyone is dead including VIII and VI" he asked sadly.

VII thought on this for a while and finally with tears in his eyes said "Yes they are dead X killed them before he attacked us. They found out and were going to tell us but X got to them first and killed them while their backs were turned."

V closed his eyes and hung his head and VII saw a rare moment of weakness in V as he cried silently for the two assassins love's and said "Ok," when he finally lifted his head and said "When do we find the motherfucker and make him pay for killing them"

"Soon but we have to keep up your appearance and get me in the group I suggest the we become friends since we have done it before. I see you have already tried to gain the affections of Weiss." VII said "I noticed that she looks alot like VI"

"She is nothing but a look a like" V snarled "VI is worth Ten of her and then some. Where she is cold VI was warm. Where she is manipulative and uses her name to get what she wants VI was nice and used actual skill to get where she needed to be and, I can't believe that my sleeper self went after her she doesn't deserve Jaunes affection he needs someone like miss nikos I would get her for him but I don't think I should encroach on his territory like that."

As VII looked at him he said "I don't think he would at all, besides you do know that our sleeper selves were made just to take away our combat abilities it's a one time use they tried with all of us so they could use us later on, Jaune is long gone it's all you now."

As V heard this he started to chuckle and turned to VII and seeing the questioning look on his face says "This reminds me when you and I were trying to find out if VI and VII liked us and we were both trying to work up the courage to ask them out on a date that didn't involve the mission. And when we did I just thought to myself 'look here are two master assassins that face the likelihood of dying every day and we are scared to admit our love to two girls we knew our entire life'."

After that VII started to chuckle at that "Yeah I always thought that too when we would just stand there and I would think 'goddamnit VII you can kill a man thirty different ways just by breaking his neck but you can't ask a girl out you are sooo cool'. And now look here we are again and when I see a girl I can't help but think If they could would they want me to move on or keep on going."

As V looked at him he just sighed "You know one thing my sleeper was good at was teaching me what it was like to be innocent and he always thought that if you get a girl taken you can do one of two things try and get her back or move on. And I think VI and VII would both want us to move on if only for a reason to keep on going."

VII just looked down and said "Yeah you're probably right," as they sat there for a while VII finally asked "Hey V what do you think would happen if I was to go to sleep" V just looked at him

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying VII" V said looking at his friend noting the sad expression on his face.

"What I am asking is what if I told you my code to deactivate VII and just lived out the rest of my life as a regular guy, not having to wake up every night screaming seeing the lives I have taken." VII asked as he turned to V he kept going "What I am asking you is if I asked you to would you use my code to turn me off."

As V looked at him he sat and thought about it for a while before saying "I don't think I could VII. While it was nice not to know about the death V caused as Jaune it was always in the back of his mind he would have nightmares about me as a monster with claws killing the people he loved, he thought that it was grim and so he tricked his way into beacon, I was the driving force to him wanting to be a hunter. Even deactivated you still kind of know what you did and you would chase after the past until it consumes you until you woke me up Jaune was looking up secret military programs trying to find something that he could remember."

VII just looked at him and said "Ahhh, I see."

V continued "Also I don't think I could just do it because I would be so alone after we get X what happens I mean our mission is over there's nothing left for us to do and if I deactivated VII then I would be the only one to remember what had happened at Project M.A.D and I don't want to be I'd want, no, need someone to make sure I don't go insane because of what those bastards did to you and I."

"Huh that is true what M.A.D had us do was terrible but if we all went through the proper channels maybe we would have all gotten out but because of X I guess we will never find out because even if we were sent to prison there's only one I know that would hold us It was were I was sent and if all of us went we could be together with all the comforts of home" VII said as he recounted his years in prison.

After a while the bell finally rang and the two spies got up and walked out of the class together and VII said "Well what should we do now I mean I can't just be accepted into your group."

"Actually you might, Jaune is known to be very accepting if I vouch for you then maybe you could join us and we could keep planning without looking awkward together." V said

"And how exactly would we be able to tell them about how we became fast friends?" VII asked V

"Easy we tell them the truth." V said and VII's mouth just dropped.

"You're kidding right, you want to tell them that you Jaune Arc is actually an assassin named V and that you used to work with me on the behalf of the government. How exactly is that going to work?" VII asked

"Simple first I will tell them to bring two dinners ,because I am hungry, to the library and then we tell my team and rwby the truth. Trust me VII these people are very accepting. But only if we tell them the truth or else they will get suspicious of us." V said

VII thought about this and finally said "Fine but you're explaining it or they will think it's a joke." With that V messaged his friends and the two sat in the library waiting after a while they heard the steps of rwby and what remained of jnpr and V started to get up.

When the two teams got their they saw Jaune "Hey Jaune I got a bone to pick with you about that match but you disappeared with that Psychopath VII what did he tell you before the match?" Yang said glaring at him still angry about the comment before the match.

Jaune's eyes narrowed when she said psychopath and VII just laughed finally getting the group to notice that he was there and he said "Yeah V they are just overflowing with understanding hahaha" as he kept laughing.

"Shut up VII I'm telling you they will understand ok just hold your horses" V growls as he looked back to Yang and said "Don't call my friend a Psychopath"

As the teams looked at him and Yang just said "When did you guys become friends and why did he call you five."

V just looked at them and said "Because V is my name"

"No it's not your name is Jaune Arc" Ruby said

"No that's my sleeper agents codename is. My name is V I used to work with VII" V said jerking his thumb at VII

"Yo" VII said giving them a half hearted wave as he started to eat one of the dinners

"WHAT" Ruby said

"Huh" V sighed. This was going to be a long discussion. He looked back at VII who was still eating his steak.

"Nope all you V" great no help from him either.

V looked back at the teams and said everyone sit down and I will tell you about us.

**Read and Review Randomthoughts out**


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight your name is actually V, You worked with VII and assassinated hundreds of people for the sake of some mission and the facility that you guys lived at was destroyed most of the others killed and you two and X are the only ones left?" Yang said as she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that she made fun of a guy that could kill her right now.

"Yes" V told her as he finished the last of his dinner.

"And you saw Jaune and you thought he looked like V and was right and used a code phrase that turned him from wimpy Jaune-"

"Hey" V said

"Into the badass super assassin V?" Ruby concluded

"Uh yep." VII said as he rocked back in his chair and looked at the clock and said "Wow and it only took 4 hours to tell you guys. I am impressed, I predicted 6 hours."

"Well it is a lot to take in considering what you are telling us" Yang said. glaring at VII and then said "So what are you going to do about X"

"Simple find the bastard and kill him for what he did," as VII said this he saw that Blake was staring at him with anger evident in her eyes "and Blake what is wrong, you have done nothing but stare at me ever since Combat classes, mind telling me why?"

Blake just looked at the boy and said "You really don't remember me do you?"

"No, I don't but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me about why I should aren't you" VII sighed

"Yeah I am,ever since I saw you the other day I thought I recognized you I didn't when you had your weapons out because of the situation and didn't click it all together until you put on your mask, You killed everyone in a white fang raid that I was apart of, I was a pilot for the plane, it was my first time with Adam

"Sorry there were a lot of killing of the white fang, about 5 years worth can you be more specific." VII said

"It's how you Adam knows you, he's X, I remember now because I repressed the memory. But he's not the bad guy, you are you killed all of us and X just tried to protect us. I remember because I remodeled Gambol shroud after your weapon and even adopted my style from you." Blake continued.

"I'm honored. Really even if my face doesn't show it." VII said sarcastically. "Get to the point Blake."

"I won't let you kill Adam if you want to then I will go to Ozpin and tell him about you and V are planning and we will get your datatags and find out your deactivation code." Blake threatened

"I don't take kindly to threats Blake," VII said to the girl.

"What are you going to do you can't kill me and we know it." Blake said knowing she had the Killer in a situation where he can't win

"True I can't but V made no such promise and can." VII said blowing up her entire plan out of the water.

"If you think you can attack Blake you got another thing coming VII" Yang said her eyes glowing but saw V in her peripheral vision.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Yang." V said evenly but he felt the tip of Crescent Rose on his unprotected neck.

"Don't threaten my sister V" She spat at him then saw VII pull out his pistol and aimed it at her she smiled knowing that she could easily dodge it "You think I can't dodge a bullet VII."

"No I know you can dodge a bullet" VII said and pointed at Weiss and said "But I also know that your friend can't dodge a high velocity round or put up a glyph fast enough at this range. and if she dies by an injury I wouldn't have gone back on my word, if I happen to miss of course."

"I highly doubt they will believe you could miss at this range." Weiss said scared as the pistol was pointed at her. "And besides I can just pull out a glyph now and dodge."

"It's been known to happen. and these weapons are specially made to break through glyphs how else would I have stabbed through Glynda' glyphs in a battle." VII said calmly not taking his eyes of Ruby and then pulled out his second pistol and pointed it Blake and continued "Now if They don't believe I missed then oops I went back on my word and just as well kill Blake go kill X and that will be that."

Pyrrha seeing the stand off said "Now let's not be too hasty ok lets all just put our weapons away and talk about this."

After a while VII said "Why I am not in any danger and V has more than enough aura to heal and block what Ruby does, I shoot Weiss and Blake and V takes on Yang who we know he will beat and then I will go after Ruby. That and I haven't shown off my semblance yet and neither has V so we also have the element of surprise."

With that Ren just put Storm flower to VII temple and said "I am sorry for this but the fact that we were friends Jaune doesn't matter I am putting both of you under arrest for war crimes and conspiracy to commit murder."

VII just looked at V and said "Like I said before V your friends are soo understanding aren't they?"

"I thought it actually went better than I thought, I just assumed that they attack us and if it wasn't for Blake and Ren then we would have gotten them on our side." V said "Can you beat the nanites in your body?"

"We created the Nanites remember and I oversaw that part of the project I know for a fact that they haven't gone through any upgrades, as a matter of fact I think that it is a older model anyways." VII said starting to get annoyed that he wasn't supposed to leave the school for about another week 'oh well can't be helped'.

"Ok well let's get out of here shall we." V said as he moved back and kicked Ruby in the stomach.

"Yes, let's" and VII shot his pistols moving the chair that he tilted out moving out of storm flower's range, got up and punched Ren in the jaw sending the martial artist sprawling onto the ground and saw that the others getting up to do battle. He then went to V's side who had his claws out and said "Just like old time eh."

"Yeah," V said as he moved out and away from nora's strike and use his armored elbow to send her flying with a pulse of aura. "You know in hindsight this was a terrible plan why did you agree with it."

VII had just caught Ruby's strike with Crescent Rose and twisted himself using her own momentum to throw her into Weiss and said "I needed a distraction while I used my semblance to destroy the nanites in my system and with RWBY and JNPR here Ozpin would not look at the program to see where I was because he thinks that all of you together can keep me under wraps and he doesn't know about you, so I needed them thinking that there was no way I could escape until I needed to and also if do get caught we will just be sent back with the fact that the kingdoms can't just give up on the two of us."

As he finished the two ex-spies were forced away from each other V was facing Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, and Yang while VII was facing Nora, Blake, and Weiss. "No killing. We don't need the extra heat as it is." VII said as they fought their opponents respectively.

As VII fought he heard Nora say "Give us Jauney back." and emphasized the point with her hammer coming down to crush the Assassin.

'Well good as time as any to use my semblance' and VII was suddenly faded into shadows that were not there moment ago and as they all looked around confused. As he reappeared and took out Nora and turned to the monochrome pair and smiled "Well that's one down and looks like V fairing just only a bit worse than me" as the two snuck a glance and saw that V had just gotten Ren's head in one of his clawed hands and slammed it onto the floor taking him out of the fight.

"Ahem," VII said "I wouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent it's not like a story where the fight just cuts to parts while staying on the main character." As he said this Blake saw that he had taken out Weiss as she had her head turned.

"No I'm not as weak as before I can fight you this time." As she turned to face she VII she felt a back press against her and saw that it was pyrrha and asked "how many on your side are left?"

"Three left. You deal with VII we can handle V we just got Ren back up but we still don't his semblance so we have been hesitant." Shit this was going bad quickly, she knew that these guys were military but still what the hell. Then she had an idea

"Ok then you want to play in the shadows then let's play VII" and with that she shot her scythe out to go into the dark VII shot his knife out and did the same.

"So why do you want to protect X so much Blake." VII said as Blake was moving trying to find her prey in the dark and still having a problem she also used her clones to make sure that if VII found her she would be hard to hit and she could predict the movements VII was making.

"Because he tried to protect us from you." She said as she continued to search for him but couldn't find him.

"Really he didn't just use you to cover his own ass, did he tell you about the other raids he went on, the fact that though I was the most ruthless at carrying out orders he was the most bloodthirsty of us all he couldn't just go on a mission without killing, even one's he wasn't supposed to kill." VII said "You must have known that for all of his love of killing he was also a coward, the way this whole thing was supposed to go down was that a small group was supposed to take down MAD but he went ahead and killed V's and mine Girlfriend's and then attacked us with the force of the four kingdoms and killed almost all the agents. Even told them to kill me but they didn't when I cut the deal to take the rest of the program down."

Adam had not told her this "I don't care, he's different" 'right' "Now show yourself you bastard" Blake said still not knowing where he was the entire time he was speaking.

"Right next to you." And she felt a tendril slip around her and pull her to the ground into the light and as she looked she saw the darkness from above come down and VII walked out, the darkness wrapping around him like a coat before it dissipated.

"That's your semblance you control the dark and use it in your attacks thats why semblances don't work all the time you move into the shadows." Blake said realizing that he could have been right next to him the entire time and she wouldn't have known it.

"Ahh you finally understand, I can also use them offensively and defensively making them physical as well as making me ethereal." VII said as he charged her tendrils flying out as he and his blade's attacked her "That's why I dealt with Nora and Weiss they could light up the area and would have seen me coming, well might as well take up my usual combat dress." and he put on his mask and the darkness started to around the boy as he become just completely pitch black and smoky against the light only his mask showed it becoming black the numbers glowing red as tendrils started to come out of him and formed a cape of darkness around him.

"Blake, for what's worth just because I kill doesn't mean I enjoy it. I don't, ask some of your professors they will tell you the same. Just because I am ruthless means nothing. But X was different he loved to kill children, fucking children he played with his kills cutting them and then leaving making them think they had a chance. I am sorry but he has had this coming for a long time." VII said trying to reason with the faunas "And I won't let you stop me." and with that the boy was about to attack until a flash of light and thunder made him backoff.

As VII turned around he saw Glynda and a few other professors standing at the door. "Pick on someone your own size VII"

As he saw this he knew that he had to get out and fast or he would not be able to at all. "Sorry but I must acquiesce to your request" and the tendrils flew out from him attacking the professor's who blasted them with their aura making him back off until V was there his aura shielding them both with his shield Glynda looked at him and said "Mr. Arc what are you doing?"

"Sorry Glynda but the name's actually V" He said as he changed into his armored form his claws gleaming in the light he was giving off, and as glynda's eyes went wide he and VII went out the window and onto the ground below taking off.

"Shit, go, we can't let them get away." Ozpin says as he chases after them. As he and Glynda went out he said "I thought that VII and X were the only people of MAD left and now he finds one that was under our nose the entire time." as they got out they saw that the two had already boarded a jet and had gotten away. "GODAMMIT."

"What about the trackers that VII has in him?" Glynda asked

"Disabled about ten minutes ago, motherfucker, and now VII is loose in the world with another agent." Ozpin said as he looked at the dustjet that Jackson had left so that way VII could return when needed they didn't leave a pilot seeing as he could fly and the fact that they thought the the nanites would make him behave and now it was already out of distance for any long range attack. It had been VII's ticket to freedom. The fucker knew from the beginning and had conned everyone the only thing he didn't plan for was the fact that he found V and it still worked in his favor.

"You were right Glynda, I am so sorry that you are, but you were right. Call the students for an assembly we need to tell them about the threat that is currently going on call Romulus and Jackson too and tell them that VII has another agent of MAD with them and that they are free in the world with nothing to tie them down." Ozpin said thinking on the fact that he just let not one but two dangerous men like VII and V just slip away from him.

As the students got into the room Ozpin just sighed as he walked into the room and as he did the students started to barrage the man with questions not understanding what was going on and 'did VII really escape', 'What are we going to do', and 'what happens now', was just a few of the questions, others just started to just yell at why a murderer like VII was just allowed in beacon. Ozpin having been fed up with all of it just roared "**SILENCE!"**

All the students sat there looking at the man seeing that he was at wit's end just sat there quietly letting him speak "As most of you know the man known as VII escaped today with another person you all know as Jaune Arc what we did not know was that Jaune was actually a sleeper agent that belonged to the same military project that VII was apart of called M.A.D."

That's when he heard the question "Why does this matter to us?"

That's when he took out a datatag that had obviously seen better years it was VII's it had everything but how to beat him and how to deactivate him only VII's new tags had that information but he had them on his person at all times. Ozpin had all of the agents of MAD even V's but it didn't show his face or the ways to deactivate him either.

"That's why I have called the assembly today to show you what we are dealing with if they ever return." And with that plugged the tags into the hologram generator and VII and V popped up in full combat appearance VII in his smoky shadow form and V in his armored form.

"We do not know what the actual names of the members of the project are only the fact that they are given number instead." Ozpin said as he pulled up the two killers service records "Each of the members have a way to deactivate them but at the moment we only know the deceased members codes, we do not know VII's or V's."

As the service records came up it for VII it only showed a few things. it said 'Confirmed G-kills 560, Confirmed Non G-kills 1500, City wipes 15, Hunter kills 300.' for V it said 'Confirmed G-kills 250, Confirmed Non G-kills 1000, City wipes 12, Hunter kills 150.'

As the students looked at the chart Ozpin continued to speak "As you might notice G-kills stand for Grimm, and yes city wipes include a time when an entire village was wiped of the map by the projects, that was their training along with the hunter kills which were hunters that they were sent to kill for numerous reasons. Finally Non G-kills are for anything that was alive and not a grimm so drones are not put up on the list so this number is for human and faunas only."

As the students looked at the board some just grew pale as Ozpin continued "The next thing I am going to show you is footage of a city wipe that is on VII's data-tags for the personnel to review. Steady your nerves what I am about to show you is not for the feint of heart and if you need to excuse yourself please do."

**two chapters in two days maybe three tomorrow see ya guys then don't forget to like and Review Randomthoughts96 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing monty oum does**

VII Chapter

_flashback to a drop ship heading to an unknown city in remnant 8 years ago_

"What's the ETA on the compound IV?" A young VII asked as he looked to a girl about 10 years older than himself at the time.

"About 3 minutes VII are you ready. Don't forget to turn on your video feed and don't go dark we need a good assessment of your abilities ever since last time." IV said as she looked at VII and smiled at him knowing that the boy was anxious to get to the mission and get it over with so he could go home

"Yes Mom I did, you don't have to remind me, you're just here to watch anyways you don't need to babysit me ok." VII said as he rolled his eyes and IV just looked at him with a mock glare.

"Hey mister don't make me pull rank, on you I may be your caregiver but I can still whoop your ass." And with that VII quickly apologized and IV said "We're here ok. Now I know you hate City wipes because they are messy and you'd like to do it quickly but you can't ok you have to get everyone maybe even come out of the dark sometimes ok." the Girl said as she looked worriedly at VII. She just couldn't help it he might be turning 11 soon but that was still too much for for the girl to watch a boy that age to fight and kill people.

That being said VII was the glory boy for the project. Literally born into it while the rest were taken in and while some of the guys were ok with him even the second youngest V was older than the boy by an entire year and a half and they picked on him for it. Of course it wasn't anything physical ,no one was that stupid, it still affected the boy as he tried to just excell by doing everything. And it worried the girl but she just pushed it a side as maternal instinct but she couldn't help it other than I, III, V, VI, and VIII everyone else picked on the kid or made him the butt of their jokes and when taken to the director he just said 'it's good for him ever since they have he has done better to try and prove himself.

"Ok we are here good luck VII stay safe and don't hesitate to call me if you get into trouble ok." IV said.

"Ok see ya in a couple of hours IV." And with that VII's expression of anxiousness and joy to sit next to the girl changed to one that he wore more often now, one of coldness and calculation, and he used his semblance changed into his smoky form and put on his mask even though it did nothing to hide his identity in the form and flew in on a wave of dark and shadow into the compound slitting two of the outer perimeter guards throats as he floated by. He then changed into his regular form wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up and a shoulder rig/bullet proof vest and his mask still on his face.

As he landed he heard IV's voice say "Good technique I see sparring with III has helped ok next are the guards at the door." As VII turned he saw them and used the dark to cover his guns to muffle the sound and snuff the light from the flash and shot one of the knives out at the guards clipping one of them slicing his neck and used a dark tendril to break the other's neck "Eh, not as efficient as it could have been remember only you and a few others will see this later on try not to be too flashy ok. you could have just used two tendrils or just used both of your knives to kill them ok. But it does say that your semblance control lessons with II has helped tremendously, you used to only fly and hide. "

VII then said "Quit nagging me, I got this" and with that used his semblance to teleport/fly his way up to the top of the light tower the guard noticed him and VII said "Sup" and slashed his throat open and saw another guard coming up. He waited and threw his knife out embedding it in his eye socket then breaking the trachea so the guard could not scream in pain and just gave silent wails until he was stabbed again in the heart. As VII got up he heard a noise and turned to see a Female guard just get out of the small bathroom and saw her Fellow Guards dead and saw VII looking at her. She looked at the alarm and back to VII.

"Don't fucking move." VII said as he saw her look at the alarm that was about an arms length away from her as VII started to move a tendril towards her but she just managed to dodge it and hit the alarm which was blaring alerting all the citizens that something was wrong. "Fucking motherfucker"

"VII don't cuss, and do you need help." IV said as she heard the alarm from the plane.

"No I'll just take your advice and step out of the shadows." and VII's fighting style shifted from one of silence and stealth to one of cold efficiency and mass killing. As VII jumped from the Guard tower he coated his blades in shadow and when he landed on the ground dozens of sharp tendrils shot out from the knives all of them connected with a different person killing most immediately the others would die later from blood loss.

As regulars moved out VII kept attacking with cold efficiency his tendrils ripping people apart as his blades blurring between forms as he slashed, stabbed, and shot his way through the town. One guard caught him while reloading and VII removed is spine and head and used it to beat another guard to death with it. Another had his entire body ripped in half and started to scream it turning to a gurgle. the tendrils shot out from the boy picking up a woman and slammed her into the ground hard enough to make her explode on impact.

It got worse for the people from there. After the video was done Ozpin turned the kids and saw that all of them had looks of horror and terror on there face as they saw what VII could do at the age of 10 what could he do now. "That is the third city wipe that VII did alone after that they moved onto bigger cities and claimed that it was grim that did it, but to them this was only training. you need to know this if he is to come back to the school and you need to fight him and V I will send you all more footage find any weaknesses you can"

"If that was their training then what was their purpose" A voice rang through the crowd of students. everyone was thinking along the same lines as, 'why do they want us to fight these people we should just run and hope they get someone else.

"To stop wars of course." a voice rang on the intercom out that all knew belonged to VII.

As he spoke everyone jumped and VII just chuckled and said "Don't worry I am not in the school I am hundreds of miles away I just hacked my way in to tell you why MAD existed and clear a few things up. But first is that I must ask what do you think would happen if the kingdoms decided to go to war with all the new technology and powers people have?"

As no one said anything VII continued "The product would be a bloodbath as the kingdoms would slaughter any each other, and the worse part is that it would lead to the grimm rising up and destroying humanity. To counteract this MAD or Mutually Assured Destruction rose up and made it so if any kingdom decided to go to war then they would be completely and utterly destroyed and the other kingdoms would then rebuild it effectively stopping the war about to break out. But the entire thing had to be done in secret and after the project was made anyone on the outside was gotten rid of. And it wasn't until 15 years later that I and some of the other members found out we were doing highly illegal things and tried to shut the program but an agent known as X got to the kingdoms first and together attacked our facility that I was apart of and killed almost everyone and I cut a deal, served some time and you know the rest."

"So before you judge me remember that I was born and then brought up to kill. I don't enjoy it at all. then look at your kingdoms that took me away from my mother and father and turned me into what I am today because they couldn't slack there thirst for blood." VII said everyone thinking if he was right "So with that I must say that I am sorry for everything I have done and will do."

"_hundred's of miles away one month later"_

After VII was done killing the last white fang member he saw X running toward a ship to take off and also saw V flash out of the air and completely destroy the ship in front of him. X looked around and saw that everyone was dead and saw VII coming up to him and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the now ruined bull head that X was going to board.

It had taken a month thousands of lien that each had saved up in false accounts that hadn't been frozen, a few black market dust deals to fuel the ships and killing hundreds of white fang members to find him but they did they finally found the fucker and he could take his sweet, sweet time killing him, but first "Why?"

X just looked at VII and didn't understand what he was saying "W-what?"

VII just slammed him against the bull head and said "Why did you betray us we could have all gotten out but you betrayed us, so I will repeat again. WHY? DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN."

X just looked at VII with a look of pure terror on his face "B-because VII they were already starting to make a new facility for the project, Hell we were still too late I tried to tell them but they already had come to a decision I was just following orders VII please don't kill me please."

"Wait you mean that MAD is still around and have new recruits, how good are they? Talk dammit talk?"

"Not as good as we were but after a few years they will be around as good as us but it will take another twenty years from now to get another one of you and V you were by far some of the best agents they said that they hit the genetic lottery with you two." X spat out as fast as he could

Continuing with his questioning VII said "Why did you kill VI and VIII?"

X not realizing what he was saying said "Because they both rejected me and went off with two and I hated them and I was told that I could either help get you guys out or kill them." After X said that he knew that he was dead.

"You mean that we could have all gotten out but some petty fucking jealousy got them killed" with that VII summoned four tendrils and lifted the man into the air and he grabbed the man's arms and legs and pulled X's arms and legs off one at a time and V peeled off all of his skin and used his aura to keep the man alive. After they were done with X and let him die the only thing left of the man was his head lungs and heart.

When they were done with X they made a move until they heard a cough and turned to find someone they had not seen in a long time "IV, you're alive.?" VII asked excited that he finally got to see the only person other than his squad alive. "But how."

"Oh VII we never did tell you did tell your squad or X did we, VII, you were declared red along with V VI VIII and X other than that we are all alive and well. But then you betrayed us and now we had to move to a new facility."

"What do you mean we were declared red what does that mean?" V asked.

"Red is an acronym which stands Retired Extremely Dangerous." IV said as she gave VII a small smile and he knew instantly knew that she was planning something.

"But I thought you couldn't retire from the Program," VII said as he looked at her and continued "that's why we assassinated those people because they knew about the project and the hunters. Because they knew about the project and so we were always trying to stop people from knowing about us in case they start a war so we could stop it. Right?"

"No" IV said.

"What do you meant no?" VII said "That is what the director-"

"That is what the director told you so you would keep killing, we knew that you'd obey most orders but as you got older you started to ask questions so you were declared red along with all your friends and were executed we sent X because we just needed him gone but he failed and you were sent to a supermax that we destroyed moments after you left and now we move to beacon to end our final mission."

"What final mission? If I wasn't created to stop wars then what was I born for." VII said "What was this all for, why kill VI and VII? What was our glorious mission?"

"The destruction of hunters. The kingdoms weren't afraid of another war what would be the point," IV said "but absolute power corrupts absolutely, and who has more power than hunters, the fact is if the hunters association decided to take power for themselves then their would be nothing stopping them they would have super soldiers while the kingdoms would have, at best, some mechs and they would be destroyed. So the kingdoms decided that they needed to create better soldiers than what the hunters had, powerful enough to combat them. But to do that we needed to make sure that they had a leader that had no conscience at first you did wonderfully VII."

And she was right VII was the only survivor from his childhood, once there were hundreds of kids in the program, but they were pit against each other, grimm, and drones sent to kill them. They was conditioned through the program to be a certain type of fighter that were each given a class by the project some were bruisers like V was and were conditioned to have healing auras to make sure that it was hard to put them down and could use their strength to overcome things, some were dustmancers like VI and VII able to whip up storms and use glyphs to lever entire buildings or they could be the ultimate support with heals and shields to protect their allies, and finally there were assassins like VII that could sneak in and out of combat or go all out and cause mass mayhem and death across the board, there were other types but those were the main branches.

In the end there had only been a handful left. Of course the project didn't care they took kids from the outside, only but he along with the twelve others was born in the program but the other 11 all died quickly after singling each other out and the other hundreds of kids silently killed them. But not VII he was smart, he bided his time until only 20 kids left before he shined killing and ripping through things that before he let others deal with until he was 8 years old. this, was their recruitment process until only V, VI, VII, and VII were left and they were friends by then and turned into a squad. After they were done they were sent to the facility to continue their training and were given their names of course VII already knew his and he grew to be a top agent.

"So wait what about the city wipes and all the people we killed who were they." V asked

"They were nobodies just training to see if you could do it and you did until you started to ask questions VII," IV said "And then we had to make sure to get rid of you."

"But why go to Beacon why not just start a genocide." VII asked "We have the manpower each of the soldiers could go toe to toe with a D-class hunter and the fully trained numbers could go way beyond that. Why Beacon?"

"Tch, little VII do you not remember your training to destroy a civilization you do not start with the elder's you start with the newest generation." IV said brightly.

"You're going to kill the Kids at Beacon," VII said as he looked to her when she nodded as he figured it out it angered VI. "Why, they have done nothing to you? Why kill them."

"Oh VII you're not going soft are you? Do you actually care for the people at Beacon? Because if this angers you, then you only have yourself to blame, ever since you failed to kill Ozpin you have been on the track to be where you are now." IV said

"Shutup," VII said "I thought you loved me but you were just using me, just like everyone does, well not this time IV, I won't let you destroy Beacon."

"That's why I am here VII, NOW" IV said and as she did hundreds of Mad's soldiers came out.

"Shit, V get to the ship you were better at flying than me and we might need that, I'll hold them off." VII said as he used a scythe kick to take a head off of one of the soldiers pulling out his knives and shifted to his battle form.

"OK, " V said as he went to start up the small jet. As he did this VII was fighting wave after wave of men and women each of them shooting and slicing at the boy. The soldiers might not be much better than non-semblanced hunters, but they still had physical capabilities beyond that of a normal human and it showed, that being said there was a reason he was numbered and they weren't. As they got close he used his wires to he used them spinning in his deadly dance against them.

"Ugh, if you want something done right do it your self" VII's old mentor said as she took to the field and she cut VII's wire as if they were nothing she then came up and slashed through his rig and hoodie he wore during combat saying, "There, now VII would like to see if you are better than me at hand to hand combat." As she said this the soldiers started to overwhelm VII as he was forced to rely on his semblance with out his knives to focus them through to make them sharp and IV was still coming at him. As he braced for the end to come he heard Miniguns and Rockets roar as he saw V kill the rest of the soldiers.

"Ok you're starting to get annoying V." and she used her semblance and pulled crossbow and shot the Jet with an explosive arrow, but V had ejected in time and rushed her and with VII managed to put her through a couple buildings but not before both of them had their old gear ,other than their main weapons, destroyed.

As VII moved to pick up his guns he said "Looks like we need to go and stop this new MAD." as he did he turned and saw V staring at him hardly and asked "what's wrong V."

"We need to warn Beacon they might want us in jail but they need to know that an army they can't handle is coming especially if the rest of the numbered agents take the field. we might have been the best in our class, but you know that I, II, III, and IV were the best in the program just because of skill and training."

As VII saw that he wasn't going to back down he sighed and said "Fine but we need to find new gear and only one of us can go."

"I-" V started to say but VII interrupted him "No, I will go because they feel like you betrayed them. Also they know I wouldn't come back unless it was urgent."

"You care about them don't you VII you try not to let it show but you do." V said

"Of course I do V Beacon was the first place that felt like a real home for me I spent a week there just on recon and Ozpin was like a father figure to me he taught me it was wrong what I did and even though he hates me I know that If I asked him to help me change then he and any of the other professors would. If I wouldn't have been brought in like I was I probably would have been accepted into team rwby and that would have been that. But I needed to leave for some petty revenge and I hate myself for that but I was going to return but with Jackson dead and Ozpin next on their list then I have to stop them."

"How we gonna do it we have no gear, no plane and no extra clothes. What are we gonna do?" V asked VII as he gestured to the fact that their clothes were almost completely destroyed

"Well you don't think IV will mind if we borrow a few things, do you? VII said as he showed V the keys that he palmed off of IV and her credit card and smiled deviously, hey he might be a spy but he's still a teenager. And that means he will alway find a way to get even with her.

As V looked at the credit card and keys he just said "Joyride."

VII just nodded "Joyride"

After they found the plane they found another stack of money about 3 million lien worth and just smiled "Payback bitch"

After IV woke up from getting smashed from some buildings she decided to let command know that she had lost them.

"OK IV we read you loud and clear… and by the way have you been to vacuo recently?" The operator asked.

"No why?" IV asked not understanding why they're asking her this.

"Well you just made purchases for thousands of dollars on tailored casual clothes for two guys and then in atlas for new gear and two new souped up motorcycles," The operator just gulped after a while and then said "All of your cards have been maxed and your pay for the last three years has been stolen."

"WHAT!?" for those who didn't know IV was a shopaholic and as she looked through her coat she found out that VII and V had stolen her wallet and keys to the jet "VII, V when I find you I am going to kill you slowly and painfully!"

V just shuddered as we loaded our new bikes into the jet and said "I think IV just found out what we did to her." as VII heard this he too shuddered the last time someone did this to her she beat them so bad last he heard they were still in the hospital recovering and that was sixteen years ago.

"Well then we might want to get a moveon huh." VII said as he got to the controls to the Jet as V had driven for the past month as they had looked for X and said "It will take a few days for us to get to everything ready for our return to Vale and to Beacon." As he looked at V he saw that he looked really, sad and tried to cheer him up "Hey man, don't worry I'm still keeping you for backup." VII said knowing that he was heading into something that had a great chance of his death "But in case things look real bad get out of there ok."

"Hey VII," V said

"Yeah," VII said as he looked at V

"If you die or get deactivated, it's been an honor serving with you." V said as he looked sadly as he knew this might be the last time he sees VII.

"Thanks, you too." VII said as he tried not to show that he was crying.

**don't forget to review guys. **Randomthoughts**signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing just VII Monty Oum owns the rest**

VII chapter 6

_three days after meeting IV_

As RWBY walked home after there food fight they had on the last day of their winter vacation starting their second semester and they were dreading the fact that they had been assigned to watch yet another training video of MAD's on VII.

"I don't know why we need to do this it's not like he is going to come back until he's ready scaring us isn't going to do anything" Yang said "And We haven't heard a peep from the guy since a month ago. Besides after seeing the guy in action I don't think I want to fight him."

Weiss looks at her and said "It'll be ok, we have been keeping up with his training and we know some exploits we have on him. And we must always be prepared"

As the group walked in and flicked on the lights and shut the door shut behind them as they entered they saw a cd on the ground in front of the floor it said 'Play me' and as they did they saw VII on screen and he started to speak "Team RWBY if you have gotten this that is good your not dead yet. If not then I am too late and I will avenge you. I have killed X, to Blake I am sorry but he was a monster I have footage to prove it, but that's another thing entirely. The reason I am contacting you is because I must say that you are all in danger. I know you have no reason to trust me, believe me I would go to Ozpin but he would not listen to me. However he might listen to you and if you don't then an entire generation of hunters might be killed in a single night."

After that some coordinates were put on the screen and the tape went dark and as the girls looked at it they decided that they needed to go to Ozpin. they didn't like the fact that VII had threaten them by saying he would kill all the people in beacon.

As the girls went to Ozpin he said "Ok here's what we are going to do, you are going to meet him," at this the girls shuddered a bit thinking on the threat VII said as Ozpin saw this he quickly continued. "You will have back up and he will know so we have to be sure we can get him quickly or this whole mission goes to hell. Though you have been studying VII for a month what do you know about him and give me a list of skills."

"He has 18 years of experience in the military, his skill set goes from stealth to upfront fighting but seems to prefer stealth and scare tactics and though he doesn't like it he can kill." Weiss said.

"His weapons are butterfly pistols the knives themselves are about a foot and a half long and he uses wire to get around with them at fairly high speeds." Ruby said

"His semblance is the ability to turn near completely ethereal with shadows as well as be able to make shadow tendrils. But they can be easily blasted with light to be knocked away and his shadow form seems to be able to teleport/fly" Blake supplied

"And finally he can plan really well and is very intelligent and has V on his side and we don't know where he is and only what he looks like and his weapons no semblance on recording." Ruby ended heatedly still angry that V had betrayed them and left with VII

"Good and I can jump in to help with V if the need arises but remember that the primary target is VII not V because VII can give us more, then we can find V and return him back to Jaune Arc and maybe even incorporate the skill V and VII into their sleeper forms." Ozpin says as he goes with the girls and boards the dust jet to take them to Vale.

As the girls get to Vale they all get off and go to the club and as they get there the bouncer notices them and quickly says "ladies, please come inside." As they walk in Yang tells them that she has been here before to find out some information.

As the four arrive to the dance floor they look around for VII and don't see him right away then they spot him on the upper deck of the club and he hops over the rails and lands about 15 feet from them and walks towards them.

As he does the girls notice that he has forgone the Hoodie and rig he usually wears, and is dressed more or less, casually. As the girls notice the clothes they see that VII cleans up pretty well, he was wearing a long sleeved black and red button up shirt with a random swirling smoke pattern throughout the shirt and a pair of black dress jeans he also wears a gun belt strapped to it instead of his usual shoulder rig, on the holsters and belt they see the same swirl smoke pattern and figured out that it was his emblem the girls see that he doesn't wear any of his usual wire and assume he is using his semblance as his wire. The team knew that they weren't normal clothes because that would go against VII's efficiency and always be ready for combat kind of style.

"Thank you for hearing me out come with me I have a table already" and he walks away motioning for them to join him after they sit down he says "I will be right back do you want anything to drink.

The girls look at him and he tells them he is being serious and they cautiously order some stuff Yang orders a strawberry sunrise, Ruby orders some chocolate milk, Weiss asks for just some Iced water, and Blake asks for a martini.

When VII arrives back with their drinks they see he has ordered himself a whiskey drinks some and starts to speak "I know you have many questions, but first Blake catch." as she does she notices it is Adam's data-tags and VII says "Play them and watch, we will wait until you are finished before we talk and you will see the X that I knew" as she did she saw Adam killing people in horrible ways men women children human or faunas and saw that VII was indeed right X was a monster, she saw him cut both legs of a 5 year old child and watched it crawl away for five minutes before killing it all while laughing she watched for another ten minutes and set the scroll down and looked at VII

"Thank you for ending his reign of terror I am sorry I doubted you." she said after seeing all of what Adam did.

"You got lucky I didn't show you the worst of what he did." VII said with a shrug "Ok now on to the r-"

Before he could continue he heard Blake continue to talk "But that doesn't excuse you for killing 1500 people and you still have to be punished for that."

As VII saw this he sighed and shadow stepped out of their way and used his tendrils to dispatch them quickly and saw Yang step forth and used her semblance to blast the darkness away making VII's eyes go wide and Ruby screamed "NOW" and the attacked him all at once.

As VII moved out of the way he yelled "Everyone else get out of the club now or you will get hurt." and dodged a haymaker from Yang only to be smashed by an icicle from Weiss sending him into the wall as he did he started to try to gather his wits and semblance together.

"Sister shot." Ruby said and started to lay covering fire on VII as Yang got up close to beat him and as her fist shot out to attack him VII tried to use his semblance but it was burned by Yangs and he was smashed in the face and gut sending him flying again "Monochrome storm" and then Weiss and Blake attacked.

Weiss put up some glyphs and Blake started to twirl Gambol shroud around and sent a tornado of elements at the boy and he was hit pinning him to the ground as he was pelted by the elements and just managed to keep his shadow's up to protect him. but it did however succeed in blinding him and weakening him to the next Ruby said "Slingshot strike" and Yang and Blake had taken Blakes ribbon and executed the shot they did with the nevermore. This time VII was the target and he was slammed into the wall and electrocuted by Weiss just for good measure as Yang brought part of the ceiling on top of the boy.

As the girls regrouped they turned to each other and started to give each other's high fives and hugs at the fact that they had beaten VII. "Great job team RWBY" Ruby said.

They heard a crash and saw a drop pod had dropped to the ground and a ebony black and blood red custom built motorcycle came out (they had 3 million lien I decided to let them splurge a bit and he needs speed and let's face it he needs to look like a badass).

"What the fuck," Yang asked as she saw VII fly out of the rubble and onto the bike and rev the engine put on some sunglasses and got out of the club. "shit, why won't he just stay down."

As VII got into the street he saw Romulus spared nothing to get him back as he had gotten the entire force to come after him along with his personal guard. "Huh, good luck boys" And he sped away.

"Yang, here go get him" Ozpin said as he had bumblebee and handed it to her and she took off with the WB of RWBY following her with the police force and Ruby running along side her.

As Ruby got up next to VII she heard him say "I just need to talk for a second."

"Then just stop, let us arrest you and you can." She said

"That's a no go Ruby sorry." and with that just and kicked her as he made a hard turn left leaving her skating away as he went left as he looked back he saw Yang was hot on his tail hair flaming as he looked forward he saw that rest of team rwby had taken a detour and as he got on the road he noticed the rest of the police force in front of him.

"VII THERE'S NO WAY OUT POWER DOWN YOUR BIKE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." Yang yelled as she stopped behind him.

VII knew this was true but he needed to try to tell them. "Listen to me guys I need to tell you something."

"We are VII but you need to come with us." Ozpin said.

"I can't do that Ozpin." VII said "I know I have done a lot of wrong but you and me are both in the wrong here, MAD isn't dead."

"What are you talking about VII?" Ozpin said.

"They aren't dead Ozpin. the only ones that are dead in mad are VI, VII, and X. Also they are " The rest was drowned out with another jet entering the airspace.

IV was back and with a vengeance. As she jumped out of the plane she took Ozpin hostage and yelled to VII. "Hello VII how are you?"

"IV leave them alone your fight is with me dammit." VII said anger and fear in his eyes.

"Really, it is well then I guess we don't need any of these people do we. and with that soldiers surrounded the police and pointed their weapons at them "Kill them all leave VII to me."

"NO" VII cried as he approached IV just to back of when she put her crossbow near his throat drawing blood from him "Wait, wait I"ll come with you just leave them alone ok please. Or kill me whichever ok just not them."

"You're just delaying the inevitable VII," IV said as she looked at him "when does darkness become light?"

As the words left her lips VII's eyes got wide then he blinked and looked around confused "What's going-" he was silenced as he was shot by one of the soldiers and with a flash all of them were gone and IV released Ozpin and smiled at him.

And punched him in the face screaming "you bastard if you just would have died to him then he would not have died, this is all on you Ozpin if he wouldn't have met and talked to you he would be fine now but you, you killed him." and she too disappeared tears of rage coming down her face.

As Ozpin looked over he saw that VII was still breathing and as he went to the boy and VII just looked at him and asked frantically "What's going on, why did they shoot me?"

All Ozpin asked was "What is your name."

"Jack m-my names Jack" VII responded as he started to cough blood "Oh god I don't want to die please I don't want to die."

Ozpin knew what IV did, VII had valuable information but Jack knew nothing she had sent him into sleeper form and then shot him so there was no way to get the info, unless "You won't, RUBY."

Ruby appeared to the headmaster "yes" she asked as she saw Jack dying in front of her and she was confused as to why VII sacrificed himself to save Ozpin

"Get Jack to the nearest hospital ok and hurry please." With that Ruby just disappeared taking Jack away with her and he turned to the other teenagers and said "We need to hurry as well, we must protect Jack if we are to get a chance to get that information."

As they got to the nearest hospital they stayed there two hours until a doctor came out and said "He's stable enough, for now, to answer but if he has no aura to heal him he's going to die."

"I don't understand who was that women and why did she attack us." Blake said looking to Ozpin for answers.

"Her name is unknown she is only known as IV." Ozpin answered the girl

"IV. as in one of VII's mentors and fellow agent of MAD, but only VII and V are the only ones left." Blake said.

"Not according to VII he said that MAD isn't dead" Ozpin said as he stood up RWBY following him into Jack's room.

"Jack, hey how are you." Ozpin asked gently and saw that the boy was deathly pale.

"Crappy why?" Jack answered and started to chuckle until he winced his hand going to his bullet wound.

"Well we need to ask where your data tags are ok." Ozpin asked hoping to reawaken VII and get him better so they can figure all this out together.

"I don't have them sorry VII gave them away," Jack said "why?"

Ozpin immediately asked "Wait you know who VII is?"

"Yeah he's my friend and I talked to him all the time before we were separated. He always protected me from the bad guys and robots that tried to hurt me and he always would say 'no matter what Jack I will protect you even if I have to kill to do it' but that was a long time ago after a while I told him that I was tired and he told me to sleep but recently he has woken me up to let me play around why he sleeps for a bit but if anyone else comes I have to hide and play his special message, by the way where is he is he ok." Jack asked looking around.

"No, he was shot like you but he's in a worse condition and I need to know anything you know about the data tags, please" Ozpin pressed.

"Jaune might have them, VII always gives them to him when he thinks he might not make it back, it has a message on it to his girlfriend VIII." Jack said "And an apology to all those he was forced to kill."

"What do you mean forced?" Ruby asked the boy.

"VII's always sad because they tell him if he doesn't kill then everyone he loves die's, so for him he must stop the bad guys or his squad dies" Jack said.

"How do you know this Jack." Blake asked.

"VII has messages for me when he needs to go to sleep and I watch them so he can tell me what's been happening in the world, he also get's me video games so I can play when he is sleeping." Jack says excitedly then clutches his ribs again and grimaces in pain.

"So you're saying that Jaune has your tags most likely."

"Yeah I do." V said as the group turned to him, he ignored them and turned to Jack "hey buddy how you feeling."

"V!" Jack exclaimed "A lot better hey where is VII."

"VII's hurting Jack," As Jack's face turned downtrodden V continued "But there is a way to help him b-"

"Name it" Jack interrupted "VII would do anything to help his friends and I want to help him too."

"Jack if I go through with this you," V stopped as he bit back a sob "you might not wake up again."

"So," Jack said as everyone turned to him "VII made sure that I had a good life and protected me for all of it even at the cost of dying repeatedly and if I can help him then so be it. VII would do the same for everyone in this room, I know it."

"And how do you know that Jack." Ozpin says as he looks at the boy.

"Easy you remind him of things he's lost. Yang looks kinda like VIII she even has her attitude, VII loved her and when she was taken away he cried for her until he saw her again in Yang. Ruby reminds him of the innocence that he has lost and would do anything to protect it. Blake reminds himself. Weiss looks like VI which is why Jaune probably went after her because VI was a dustmancer too, which reminds me VII made a message to tell all of you in case he couldn't talk to you guys on his tags."

"I know." V said tears running down his face by now and he put the tags into his scroll and hooked it up to the tv and VII popped up and started to speak

"Thank you Jack for telling them, if this is being said then I am sorry I have failed and you have been hurt I am sorry for failing you. Now on to the messages. To Ozpin, thank you for being the best thing to a father I have ever had thank you for teaching me to ask questions or I would not be here today. To Ruby, whatever you do don't give up your innocence it will serve you well in the coming years. To Weiss you must learn to let go because if you don't when you lose something you will shatter. To V thank you for sticking with me through it all you have been the best partner I have ever had and it's an honor to serve with you every single day. Yang, by now Jack has told you that you remind me of my future wife VIII and he is right and so I must say keep protecting your friends cause god knows they need it after they decided to fight me. Blake, words cannot describe what heartache I have brought you and because of that I must say be careful because you are on a slippery slope to becoming just as I was when I first started out. And finally to Jack I am sorry, light becomes darkness when not even light can stop evil."

As the words ended Jack eyes dilate and he blinks a few times before VII's aura came out and covered Jack putting him into VII's combat form and quickly disappears along with the bullet wound as VII looks around he sees V and says "I got shot didn't I."

V just shakes his head and VII continues "A-And Jack."

"Gone." V says. "VII I'm sorry I should have been there I-" he was punched in the face by VII and saw anger in His eyes

"Get out" VII said.

"VII I-" he was again interrupted.

"**OUT!" **VII roared.

As everyone got out they heard VII cry loudly and the group turned to V and asked "why is VII so torn about this?"

"To VII, Jack was his innocence, the good that was inside of him, his better half, and most importantly the only link to VII's memory of his life before this." V said

"But I thought he was born into the program?" Ozpin said.

"He was and as a 2 year's old saw MAD kill his parents in front of him and his mind split into Jack the one that watched it and VII came out of it saying he would protect him, that's how the sleeper program started or VII would know who killed his parents and kill them. he spent the next 3 years training to be put in the program to determine who was going to be in MAD that's where I met him with VI and VIII and we became friends to survive for the next 3 years after the torture they did to condition us" V said.

"But how come you're not torn up about losing Jaune?" Ruby asked

"Because Jaune was fabricated Jack wasn't he was born and now he is dead. And with that VII lost a piece of him, it may have been a childlike fragment but it is enough" V said

"Why can't you use a trigger phrase like IV did." Yang said still reeling about the message she heard from Jack and VII.

"Can't, while there are multiple trigger phrases operatives only know the one to destroy the sleeper half to gain a boost in aura to heal almost any wound but in the process destroys the identity and essentially making more aura that it takes to build the fragment that it takes to create the sleeper cell but with Jack being alive he dies and the mental backlash takes it's toll it's kind of why Jaune tried to get Weiss." V said "VII knew another one to do it safely but he also knew that if he was shot like this he would need the extra aura.

When VII finally came out he was dressed in his Clothes he wore to the club and said "Now with that out of the way, we need to talk."

**read and review tell me what you guys think. also I have a new story in my head about an oc that is Roman Torchwick's son tell me if you would like to see that or not Randomthoughts96 signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing only VII**

VII Chapter VII

"With that out of the way, we need to talk." VII said as he put on his clothes and the group noticed that they were right, the clothes were not regular as the bullet hole was immediately fixed as VII applied his aura to it and the blood all washed out of the black and into the red.

"Ok you said that Mad was not dead, what do you mean?" Ozpin asked the man.

"I found out that the mission of Mad was not to stop a four way war like I was told." VII said. "and when I started to ask questions I was declared Red by the project."

"Red? What does this mean, and what is the mission of Mad?" Blake asked.

"Red means retired extremely dangerous, it also is a death penalty on someone because no one is to know about Mad so with that my squad and X were red, Mad was hoping I would kill them because the real mission of Mad is to kill all hunters." VII said

"What, why?" Ruby asked.

"Because the kingdoms are scared of what would happen if the hunters ever rose up and decided to take power no one could stop them except Mad."

"But there are only twelve numbered agents like your self how would you do it?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah but we have an army of men and women that can stand toe to toe with a D-class hunter without a semblance the numbered agents like V and I can go beyond that."

"What but how that shouldn't be possible the program has only been around for at most 18 years." Ozpin said

"Wrong that's how long I have been in the program but I am not the first VII. I am the eighth VII incarnate, the others were either killed, promoted in the project, or help the new agents with whatever they need. The program has been around for about 50 years. That's how they have grown so strong, imagine thousands of those soldiers armed with new tech and agents as good or better than me and then add on the fact that they have been trained their entire lives like I was and what do you have?."

"An army with generals." Ozpin answered as he sat down in the chair.

"Exactly, an army that can easily stand against the hunters except the project was meant to be a last resort if the hunters were to rise up. But it seems that they are just going to do away with the hunters and take over." VII said.

"Ok that I understand but why do you care VII? I mean I know you remind us of people and things you lost but who cares, why fight for us?" Yang asked.

"Because I care, I might not show it but even when I make threats I hope that nothing happens that makes me act on them, even when I threatened Weiss and Blake I was hoping that they would just back off and let me try to convince them so I wouldn't have to act on them. I know that if I don't help try and stop Mad then they will take other people and change them like they did me. I want to help people that's why I followed orders, I kept telling myself that these people I had to kill was protecting everyone in remnant. That's why I killed those 1500 people, the 300 hunters, and the girl I killed on the first day I did it to make sure that no one else got hurt."

As the group got outside they saw the rest of the force and valentines forces sitting outside and when they saw VII they said "Freeze VII, you are going back to prison after the shit you just pulled."

VII looked at Ozpin and said "I can't go to prison. They killed Jackson and everyone else, I need to get to beacon to help prepare those students of yours or you will be slaughtered."

"Ok, we will tell Romulus what has happened." Ozpin said.

VII nodded as darkness erupted from him covering the police he heard shouting and the revved his motorcycle and he said "I will meet you at the airbuses ok." When he got to the docks he saw the last person he wanted to see, 'shit Glynda why do you have to always be a pain in my ass' he thought.

"I won't allow you to get away from us VII." She said as she raised her crop and started shooting lightning at him.

As he tried to keep dodging the shots on the bike he screamed at the blonde "Glynda stop, call Ozpin I am not the bad guy here."

"No I don't believe you, I won't allow you to hurt the students" she said as she continued to follow him on foot as he tried to get away.

'Shit I don't want to fight her but I might.' VII pushed the button on the bike and it locked on to the ship that V got and started to drive to it as VII pulled out his knives and shot them to a building and used his semblance as his old wires and moved to leave as Glynda kept on him.

As they flew through the buildings VII shot back at her trying not to wound the woman that was trying to kill him as he did she was shooting at him and he blocked one of the bolts of lightning and started to fall onto the ground and shot bolts of living darkness at the woman that hit her and then dragged her to the ground and VII switched to his knives to get close to the woman "Glynda stop fighting we need to talk or all the hunters will die."

"I will not let you threaten the students or the hunters. No, you die here and now." glynda screamed as she hit VII with a chunk of rubble and sent him into a wall. VII knew that she had broken some of his ribs as he started to cough some blood.

'No, I can't die here. I can't let V face them all, he can't train them in time,' VII thought another voice in his head said 'Why, VII you just lost the only link to your innocence, you have killed and hurt so many others. You deserve rest after the life you have lived' it made a fair point ever since the day he was born he was beaten, hurt, and almost killed. And for what? So that he can lead an army to destroy a force for good, that helped humanity and made sure that the darkness didn't swallow them 'no, no I won't stop, I REFUSE TO GIVE UP'

"ENOUGH!" VII roared as he lashed out with the darkness driving Glynda back into a building "I REFUSE TO LET THOSE KIDS DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" He attacked with fervor. He had to beat Glynda, if only to make her understand that he was trying to held. So when he came at her, he did with everything he had.

Glynda found herself on the defensive as he came at her with his bladed dance of death. The opening move was a few jabs at the woman that she tried to evade leading to shallow cuts instead of gaping wounds as she jumped back to gain distance from the boy, VII followed up with long slashes aided with the tendrils of darkness attached to the knives using them to strike and pull himself along the ground and came in with a spinning elbow that the darkness enhanced, sending her spinning. He finally ended his attack with a darkness explosion sending all the dark he had out into the ground. The ground erupted in darkness hitting glynda and sending her into the air as it struck her multiple times before she dropped to the ground and VII sank to the ground exhausted from the effort that he had put forth into the fight. He usually wasn't this tired but nearly dying takes a lot out of you.

As he looked up he saw Glynda getting up and knew that this was it, he had nothing left in his tank, he had given all he had and it wasn't enough just like always. "I am sorry VIII I couldn't save them, just like I couldn't save you" And VII closed his eyes until he heard Glynda say "do you really care about the kids at beacon."

VII opened his eyes and looked at the woman "yeah, I do, but Mad is still alive. I bought us some time, maybe a few months or years, but if I don't get back then it will be for nothing. We need to be prepared or they will die. I refuse to let them die, Glynda you have to believe me I killed only when I thought it was people that I thought that would start a four way war in remnant. I never signed on for the real mission, ask Ozpin he will tell you the truth and if he says to kill me then I will accept it." And VII vision started to sink to the ground as Ozpin and the others arrived.

"VII NO!" V said as he ran to his friend and looked at Glynda "I'LL KILL YOU!" but as he did he felt a hand and looked to see it was VII that had grabbed him not going unconsciousness completely.

"No, she isn't going to kill me, yet. I just had to explain the situation and things got, heated." VII said as he finally went unconscious.

When VII woke up he saw that he was in the infirmary and saw a note by his bed, 'Dear VII, after you fainted like a girl the rest of us dragged your heavy ass back to beacon, the students have been told why you left so has Romulus and you will be allowed to stay but if you try anything then well you know,' the note then showed a stick figure that was in a hangmans noose 'sincerely V, ps don't die you idiot.' after that it showed VII his schedule for the rest of the day and he saw that he had been out for about a Week 'that is one week to many' VII thought.

"ok," as he looked around he his clothes "at least it is a Friday and I have only a few classes."

As VII exited the room he saw that the students had paid him no mind and he walked to the Dining hall for breakfast, when he entered he saw that V was at his usual table talking and laughing with rwby and his old team jnpr and when he walked up V got up and said "VII how are you man."

"Fine," VII said as he looked around and saw that no one was surprised to see the ex-assassin in the room "what's going on here?"

"Oh, well after we got back to beacon everyone was surprised that we actually came back, and for the week half of them thought that you were going to get up and attack everyone, but they seem use to seeing their new teachers."

"oh well that makes sense. Wait teachers what do you mean?" VII asked V

"Well besides learning alongside with the kids, we are also going to train them." V said, well that actually made some sense seeing as they had more experience not just dealing with the project but to also had a ton more experience with fighting.

"Cool well do we train them today." VII said as he looked at V as he nodded.

"yeah we start as soon as you wake up that's why no one is their uniforms." V pointed out to VII.

"Ah yeah that would explain it, well should we teach them to train with the obstacle course then" VII said with a wicked grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have started it any other way, of course we should run it with them only to be fair we can have Ozpin watch them do it." V said the same wicked grin on his face.

"An obstacle course, pff that will be easy." Yang said as he looked at the boys wicked grin.

"Good, glad that you think so VIII see you then." And VII walked out of the room to talk to ozpin about their first class, not knowing he had accidently called Yang VII.

Yang turned to V and asked "Did he call me VIII?" V just looked at her and closed his eyes as sat down and nodded. "Why?" Yang continued.

"You look almost just like her Yang. Remember what Jack said you remind VII about VIII, as Weiss reminds me of VI. Well we were dating ever since we were twelve, he and I even proposed to them and when we brought it to the director's attention he gave us his blessing and we had the weddings planned for this year since we proposed to them when we were 16 but we knew we loved them, actually it was supposed to happen about a week from now, a day after his birthday then it was just a happy coincidence but now a cruel reminder." V said as he looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Geez and your saying that I remind him because I look her?" Yang said.

"It goes far deeper than that, for Weiss she just looks like her but you, you have the same build, the same love for your friends, the same carefree attitude that she had, if it wasn't the fact that we know she is dead, he would probably try her code phrase to see if you were VIII." V said

"Well how do you know that she isn't, he thought that you were dead and here you are." Ruby asked sad knowing that her sister reminded her new friends dead fiance.

"because, unlike me, VII saw VI and VIII die, we were together when X killed them. It was after a major battle to fend off some guards we weren't expecting in a city wipe, VI and VIII knew about the X's plan and were trying to tell us but never had a chance. he used the code phrase to turn me into Jaune and escaped to go to my 'home town' and lived their. But VII saw that they were given a quick and bloody death from behind and a week later X came with the kingdoms and VII was incarcerated. VII was able to delete the phrases off of his tags and put them onto the tags he has now and keeps them along with some of the video of VI and VIII" V said as the memory was still haunted him to this day.

"Do you have some?" Yang asked and V nodded his head and plugged in his tags into his scroll and played some of the video.

The group saw a copy of the busty blonde, except that the hair of the girl was black, but other than that it was an exact copy. "VII cut it out you idiot." the girl said.

"Cut what out I can cut a lot of things but not if don't tell me what you want me to cut." VII said as he laughed and the group noticed that the boy was smiling a wide smile that they had never seen grace his face.

"You know exactly what I am talking about turn off the camera." the girl said as she glared at VII as she tried not to laugh at the boy.

"I don't know what you are talking about I would never record you without permission VIII."VII said as if wounded that the girl would even think that.

"Bullshit" the camera turned and it showed V and another girl that looked a lot like Weiss except she had brown eyes and blonde hair, she continued speaking "You so would just like this idiot." the girl said as she looked at V.

"What no I wouldn't VI I would be more stealthy about it even if I did." V said and they all started to laugh.

"So when are you guys going to be back anyways?" VIII said as she looked at VII a sad look on her face.

"We are leaving tonight hun, but don't worry the mission doesn't have any real chance of danger in it." VII said as he hugged the girl and pulled her close to him giving her a small peck on her lips.

"I know but you are still leaving without me and you know I hate that." VIII said.

"And knowing your boys luck you'll find some way to get into trouble" VI said as she too hugged her soon to be fiance.

"Aww you care, how cute." V said earning a slap upside his head and he turned to VII and said "Help, domestic abuse, VII help a brother out here."

"Uhhhh no you can deal with your own problems, besides you can take her, maybe, on second thought you might want to run." VII said.

"Ok well fine if that's the way you want to play, hey VIII did VII ever tell you about what he accidently did last week?" V said

"You wouldn't dare" VII said as his face went pale as he knew what his friend was about to say.

"He was the one that put something red in your wash." V said

"Oh yeah well you were the one that played with VI's weapon." VII said.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY" the woman said and as he assassins turned they saw their girls reaching for their weapons.

"Temporary truce RUN!" the boys screamed as they ran through the halls apologizing as they went, they were soon caught.

The beatdown was about to start when a voice on the intercom said "VII and V your mission starts in 1 hour I repeat 1 hour please start preparing"

The four instantly forgot their anger and they looked to each other and VII gave VIII a hug as they pressed their foreheads together "I love you, see you in a week."

"I love you too dark boy, stay safe ok." VIII said as she continued to hug the boy.

Similar goodbyes were exchanged between the other couple and when the boys left they looked at each other and V said "I hope X doesn't try anything like last time."

"He won't if he values his life and balls." VII said and the video cut out.

As the group watched the video they looked at V and Yang said "I didn't know that you guys were-"

"Able to love someone" V said.

"So human the way that VII acts it's like he doesn't care about others at all." Ruby said.

"that's because he thought he had lost his entire squad but now that he is here he sees that they still live on in you guys." V said as he got up to throw his trash away and said "Well you guys might want to hurry up or you will be late."

After that the group hurried up and ate and went out along with the other teams in the class and when they got to the field they saw VII and V standing there Ozpin and VII said "Welcome to hell ladies and gentleman, you will hate this class and us but this is necessary now today we are going to start with an Obstacle course."

"Huh, that's easy as hell man." One guy said.

"it usually would be but today you will each be given a patch" And VII pulled out one and they saw that They each had a glyph on them. "these will block your aura as if it was never awaken and you will all have one during the class until we decide you don't need them, and as a bonus V and I will be doing the course and run with you."

As the patches were given the kids felt themselves get weaker now that everything that they had was taken away from them. "Now everyone Line up we will start with a small 15 mile run let's go." V said and they moved to the course and said "On your mark, get set, GO."

And the Kids started running to show they were better than the two assassins.

**Here you go VII is back, tell me what you think. Randomthoughts96 signing off**


End file.
